Aphrodite's Club
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: The Goddess of Love takes centre stage. She has started her new business and is going to help the DC universe, the best way she knows how. DCU Harem story.
1. Chapter 1

**Aphrodite's Club**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these DC characters.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"That was nice." Luna smiled as she almost skipped through the corridor.

"Of course you'd say that. You had a great time." Catherine chuckled

Grey was humming, flipping a red and gold coin with an eagle on it a few times "The medal says... That door." He said, pointing at a random door

"This door?" Ghost asked pointing to the door with a thumb, then opened it.

The four walked in, humming happily... And saw a woman already in there, waiting for them

It was a long blonde-red haired woman, wearing a long flowing red dress that was showing her F-Cup breasts. "Hello there." The woman spoke with an almost sensual tone to her voice.

"I... Who are you?" Grey blinked

"I am Aphrodite, goddess of love. And I must say, I am impressed with all you four have accomplished." She smiled

"Thank you." Catherine nodded suspiciously

"And now... It is my turn." Aphrodite suddenly grinned, waving her hand.

Grey suddenly pulled Luna into a kiss, the two moaning lovingly, while Ghost nearly pounced on the bikini clad Catherine, the two laughing and moaning. The two couples where then teleported away to different places

"Do not worry readers, they are fine." Aphrodite smiled "They are all just off having... Second honeymoon now I shall be your host. And it is time to spread love throughout the DC universe."

*On to the story*

Earth Prime, the main world of the DC universe. Filled with pain and fighting and loss

It was a normal day in this world where love was almost banned from happening... When a wave of pink washed over the universe and reshaped it, it's origin coming from a cinema in another universe

We now find ourselves in what appeared to be a warehouse where a figure dropped down. The figure had ass length red hair, emerald green eyes and a slim yet athletic figure with d-cup breasts. She was clad in a skin-tight black bodysuit with yellow knee length yellow heeled boots, elbow length yellow gloves with three spikes on each glove going outwards, a bulky yellow belt hung loosely around her shapely hips and large ass, an ass length blue cape connected to a mask that had a set of pointed as which covered all of her head except for around her eyes and from her nose to her chin and finally there was a large yellow bat symbol on her chest, drawing emphasis to the large globes inside the skin-tight suit

This is Barbara Gordon, Batgirl, but she is a bit different than you remember...

Suddenly the lights turned on, revealing the room was occupied by ten large and bulky thugs

"Oh no! I have been captured!" Batgirl suddenly said, badly acting as she looked at the men in lust

"We got you now, Batgirl. Can't run from us." the thugs "glared" down at her.

"Please. Don't hurt me." She asked innocently, getting to her knees and rubbing her body

"Oh Batgirl...We're gonna do MUCH more than hurt you." the thugs smiled, reaching down to her and groped her

"Nooooooo!" Batgirl moaned, her bad acting still there as she wiggled in their arms without care

"Gotcha." the men smiled as they slowly removed her costume revealing a sensual Batgirl bikini

"What a horny slut." One grinned, rubbing her pussy which was already wet

"AH, yes...Yes I am." Batgirl moaned, to the sounds of whoops and cheers

The thugs all smiled and unzipped their pants, revealing their cocks

"Oh my god...so big and hard cocks!" Batgirl gasped as she looked up at them, grasping them with her hands and kissed them attentively

She smiled in at them, licking and kissing the cocks with her mask perfectly framing her face

The "whoo's" and calls for Batgirl cheered as the voices called for her, cheering her on.

As we pan out, we see that we're actually in a strip club. Men enjoying themselves and women serving them drinks and performing. The bouncers were standing to attention for any trouble makers while the girls were smiling as they enjoyed themselves.

But the thing that is important?

The strippers/the waitresses were super heroines

And some were super-villainesses.

"Another drink?" A woman asked she had auburn hair with brown eyes, wearing a cheetah spot bikini with shorts and a fake cheetah tail

"Please." The served man answered, handing over a $20 to her. "For you."

"Oh you are so sweet." The woman purred and slipped the money into the band of her thong

"I love this club." The man smiled and waited for the drink, while seeing Batgirl service the "thugs".

She was on a side room, set up for sex with fantasy situations

In the main room were men cheering while throwing money to a catwalk with a pole there. Where a certain black-leather-clad woman with a whip around her waist was walking sultry on the stage.

Selina Kyle, the Catwoman, wrapped a leg around the pole and span around it slowly and sexily

The crowd cheered and threw money up to her, seeing her cleavage within the sexy catsuit...Quite literally.

In the back of the club, a familiar blond woman smiled as she sat behind a desk.

It was Aphrodite

She was wearing a red dress, almost like a "Madame's dress", smiling happily as her hair flowed past her shoulders and observed her work.

She was proud at her work

Super crime was 99% non-existent

How was this possible? Well...A goddess doesn't reveal ALL her secrets.

The only crime that was going on was just small burglaries or stuff that the police could handle easily.

The super-villainesses and super-heroines were all working for her in her club, entertaining and showing love to the patrons.

As well as each other.

She made sure all sex used condoms. All girls were given frequent STD tests, pregnancy tests and more. All tips they were given they keep and they were all paid $3000 a month.

The club made money from its drinks and that was it, the rest went to the girls

It...This was paradise. And in addition, there were all walks of life coming through the doors nd those who worked here.

There were villains who, by unleashing their lust and using their want of crime in sexual fantasies, were model citizens. And heroes came, enjoying the pleasure of their friends

And speaking of...There's one of them now.

A blonde haired man came walking in, wearing a white shirt and black trousers wanting to see the girls, this was Barry Allen AKA The Flash.

He was walking around, his hands in his pocket as he looked at the girls

"Can I get you something, Mr Allen?" Diana of Themyscira asked. She was dressed in her normal attire of a red corset with the golden W's over her chest, silver bracelets, golden tiara, blue short shorts with stars on them and red knee length boots. Mostly because they where revealing enough and worked as stripper gear. The princess was holding a tray, passing drinks to a few customers before turning to Barry

"I...well...I wanted to have some time...with a girl." He answered, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Any girl specifically?" Diana asked "And would you like a drink?"

"I'd like a beer...And...I'd like to see..." Barry blushed. "Ch-Cheetah."

"I will get her. She will bring your drink." Diana nodded, kissing him lightly before she walked away

Barry blushed lightly as he sat down at an empty chair and waited.

"Cheetah?" Diana called as she walked through the club, soon finding her

"Yeah, Diana?" Cheetah asked as she put the money away from her tips, putting it the funds for the building

"You've got a customer. Barry Allen. He wants a beer and you." Diana answered

"Hmm... Oh THAT will be fun." Cheetah moaned and shuddered with a smile, kissing Diana gently "I will get right to it."

"Oh, go easy on him. He's shy." Diana teased, winking at Cheetah.

"Mreow..." Cheetah teased and swayed off.

Diana smiled, walking away

Cheetah quickly grabbed the drink and walked off, finding Barry's table

She took a little while before she saw him, waltzing towards him with a smile and placed the beer right next to him. "Hello handsome."

"Oh... Hey Cheetah." He blushed, drinking his beer

"So... What exactly do you want, Fastest Man Alive?" Cheetah smiled as she sat on his lap

Barry shuddered as he felt Cheetah in his lap...And smiled albeit embarrassed. "I...Um...Well...Just...Maybe..."

"Yes...?" she teased

"Some...Some kissing? To start?" He asked

Cheetah nodded and kissed his lips, purring and moaning as she did

Barry blushed as he felt her lips on his...And he liked this feeling. And the feel of Cheetah on him...it was great, so much so, he wanted more...his arousal agreeing to it.

"Now... What would you like?" Cheetah purred as she broke the kiss "A lap dance? A private strip show? Or would you like to fuck me? In public, right here right now? Or in a fantasy booth?"

"HMM!" Barry hummed in shock, his cock prodding her ass upon hearing that.

"That answers somewhat." Cheetah teased

"I...I'd like...To...Fuck you." He answered

"Where, Flash?" She whispered into his ear, rubbing her ass against him

"At this point...On the counter. But honesty...In a private booth." Barry answered, breathing heavily.

She nodded and got off his lap, leading him away. They walked past the stage where Catwoman was still stripping, Cheetah waving at her fellow Cat as she passed

'Good going, Barbara.' Selina smiled as she released her breasts from her catsuit, to the adoration of the crowd.

Cheetah continued through the club, past the stage where Batgirl was still being gangbanged in tonight's 'play'

"Is...Is that?" Barry asked

"Yep. Batgirl. But you wanted me...And you've got me." Cheetah purred, leading Barry to their own booth

This one was closed off, where no one else would see them. It looked a bit like a porno version of a super villain's lair, plane basic walls with cheetah themed pictures and cat statues with work sex toys on the wall

"So... Want to get 'changed'?" Cheetah asked "And what fantasy would you like?"

"I'd...I don't...Honestly, know. I'm new at this." Barry answered. "I'd...Probably...Just normal stuff?"

"We do have options." Cheetah purred "You could be a hero I capture and have some fun with. You could be a hero who busts in and 'captures me', having your way with me. I could be hypnotized into your loyal pet. We customise to almost any fetish, Flash."

"How...about...I'm the hero...interrogating you?" Barry asked

"That sounds nice." Cheetah smiled, licking her lips "Now... How about you get your sexy red suit on?"

Barry nodded, zipping off within a second and returning back in his costume. "Ready." He answered

Cheetah grinned, licking her lips before she handcuffed her arms behind her back and got on her knees where she got into character "Flash." She snarled in a bad girl persona

"Alright, Cheetah...Tell me, where did you hide the money?" Barry asked, using the first thing that he thought of.

"Never." Cheetah snarled with a grin "You'll have to force it out of me."

"Alright. I will." He answered, rubbing her ass, smacking it gently. "Talk."

"Hmm...N-no...I'm not." Cheetah answered

Flash frowned, moving his hand between her legs and began to vibrate it

Cheetah's eyes widened at the feeling of Flash's hand between her legs, feeling her pussy climax lovingly at the super-speed of his hand

She was a gasping and moaning mess in seconds, unable to control herself

"Where's the money, Cheetah?" Flash asked as he pulled his hand back and unzipped his cock.

"N... Not saying!" She moaned

"Alright...How about...My cock in your pussy?" Barry asked, almost awkwardly.

"T... Try it!" Cheetah snarled in 'defiance'

"Alright...Um...There's that...Condom rule; right?" Barry asked, breaking the role-play

"Y-Yes." Cheetah answered while panting. "Top shelf."

Barry nodded and slid the condom on and switched to the role-play. "If you won't tell me...Then...I'll have to resort to "difficult" methods."

"I'll never talk hero, do your worst." Cheetah mocked lightly as she held back her moans

"Alright...FINE!" Flash answered, vibrating his member and entered her pussy, feeling her cum almost instantly from the vibrations and the first thrust. It was like shoving a dildo into her pussy making her moan loudly.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" she screamed at the top of her lungs

*Elsewhere*

Diana sighed as she arrived backstage where people on their break went. They were either sat at makeup chairs, chatting with their feet in good baths, or they were in the showers having a shower

"Ah...What a night..." Diana sighed as she relaxed in the chair.

She took her heeled boots off and slid her sore feet into her foot bath, sighing as the warm water relaxed her throbbing feet. Walking around for hours hurts anyone's feet, add heels to that and these foot baths where a necessity

"Hmm..." She sighed

"Hey, good job out there, Barbara." Catwoman spoke to Batgirl.

"Thanks...Man, those guys were hard..." Barbara shuddered as she was walking to the showers.

She was naked now, revealing her beautiful face as she dried her blood red hair

"You were good out there to, Selina." Diana commented

"Hey, it's what we do." Selina smiled as she washed off the oil off her body.

Diana nodded, looking around the backstage to see who was getting ready to head out

"Hmm..." A blonde haired woman hummed as she was getting ready to leave, putting some black lipstick on and wearing a black corset.

"You okay, Dinah?" Diana asked

"Huh? Oh yeah, just had an argument with Ollie this morning." The woman, Dinah Lance also known as the Black Canary, sighed as she sat back, crossing her fishnet clad legs as she adjusted her small ankle length black heeled boots "You know, him not being a fan of me showing my body and having sex with other people when he sticks his dick in any girl who is willing to spread her legs."

"Bloody double standards." Diana frowned at that.

"Yeah. I was part of an orgy he ordered last week." An African beauty with short black hair wearing a skin tight orange suit which was unzipped to her stomach, heeled boots and a bone animal necklace around her neck. This was Vixen "Good money but still."

"Oh...God damn it, Oliver." Dinah frowned and sat down

"Hey, you don't need him." A woman smiled, hugging Dinah from behind. The woman was dressed in a skin-tight black suit with red heeled boots that went halfway up her shins, red boots, a red belt, a red bat on her chest, a red and black knee length cape and long red hair. This was Kate Kane, Batwoman, and one of the few 'female only' entertainers because of her being a lesbian

"Thank you, Kate. Thanks, everyone. You help a lot." Dinah answered

"We are always there for each other Dinah." An orange skinned woman with DD-cup breasts, near feet length wavy red hair and pure green eyes smiled. She was dressed in bright purple thigh-high boots, purple elbow length gloves and what was essentially a purple soon bikini. This was Koriand'r, Starfire "It is what Miss Aphrodite taught us when she showed us the way to true peace through love."

"You took to it like a fish to water." Vixen chuckled, pushing her shoulder gently

"We Tameranian's find love natural." Kori shrugged

"You are not the only one." A highly seductive voice purred, the voice belonging to a currently dripping wet from the shower green skinned woman with long flowing red hair, DD breasts and a natural beauty not many could attain

"Enjoy your shower, Pamela?" Kate asked

"Yes...We did." Pamela teased as she swayed

"...We?" The others asked as a second hobbled out, looking flustered happily.

This woman had C-Cup breasts, red and blue hair, pale white skin and a slim slender body.

"Hey everyone!" The woman, Harley Quinn, giggled happily

"...Ah... "We"..." The others answered, to which Pamela just shrugged with a smile, going to Harley kissing her gently.

"You are too good Pammy." Harley chuckled

"Come on you two, you've been on your feet all day." Diana spoke, leading them out.

"You take Harley, I am going to do another shift." Pamela assured

"Alright." Diana sighed

"Awe...But Pammy..." Harley pouted

"We'll keep an eye on her." Diana and Dinah answered

"Haven't you got your show to do, Dinah?" Batwoman asked, holding up a leather jacket

"You're right. Kori, can you-? Huh?" Diana asked before she saw Harley being held by Koriand'r

"I have got her. Don't worry." Kori reassured her

"Thank you." Dinah smiled, taking her leather jacket from Kate and slipping it on

"Wish me luck." Diana commented

"Don't need it. You've got this." Kate answered as Diana walked off, onto the stage.

Kate sighed, smiling happily

"Oh just bang her already!" Harley laughed as Kori lead her away

"Ignore Harl, she's precious." Ivy smiled, making sure she was dry before she picked up an orange button up shirt and put it on. Once it was hanging on her body she grasped the bottom of the shirt and tied it up under her breasts, pushing it all up

*With Cheetah*

"AH! FUCK! ME!" Cheetah moaned in ecstasy from being fucked five times from Barry's cock.

"G... Gonna... Oh yeah!" He moaned, cumming inside the condom

With that last climax, Barry sat down on the chair provided with Cheetah on his lap. Both of them panting in lust while exhausted.

"C... Can't keep going." Barry mumbled "But that... Was amazing."

"Oh... "Fastest Man Alive"... Doesn't do you justice..." Cheetah panted as she felt her pussy giving up his cock.

Barry nodded, giving her a few hundred dollars he wasn't sure how much.

"Oh...My god...That...that's enough..." Cheetah panted smiling, giving him a free kiss

Barry moaned into the kiss as Cheetah stood up and adjusted her cloths "I'll... I'll stay here for a bit." He mumbled, falling asleep

Cheetah blinked and then smiled gently. Seeing how Barry was giving his all when he was in the role-play and even enjoying himself.

She stretched lightly and made sure she was properly covered before she walked around the room. She picked up the used condoms that were scattered around the room, filled with Barry's cum and tied at the end to stop the cum from spilling. She tied the used condoms around the sides of her thigh before she left, holding the money tightly in her hands

'Thank you, Flash.' She thought as she walked off to the makeup room

"Hey everyone." She greeted with a smile, taking her shoes off as she sat down

The women responded kindly, except for Harley who asked if she had a good long time with her client...She was just teasing

"Yes, Barry was nice." Cheetah nodded, putting the condoms onto her makeup table

"Well I am going out to the floor." Pamela nodded, slipping some flat green shoes onto her feet. She wanted to go barefoot but Aphrodite made everyone wear shoes for protection of their feet "And you better go to sleep Harley."

"What? No way I...*yawn*...Oh...Alright." Harley frowned while yawning

Kori picked Harley up and went upstairs with her through a back door

"I'll join you Pam." Batwoman nodded as she pulled out a large black mask that she slipped into her face

"Oh...Thanks, Kate." Pam smiled sultrily

Kate smiled as the two walked out, picking up trays as they went

"I think we've got a busy night tonight." Diana sighed and smiled as they continued to work in their club.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aphrodite's Club**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these DC characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Darthwolf: *tents fingers*

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46**

darthwolf: Oh, don't give us ideas *grins*

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the next day, the girls had changed shifts from their jobs at the club and were now relaxing in their homes.

Their homes being a small apartment complex connected to the club with rooms customised to their personal needs given to them by Madam Aphrodite, rent free

Some girls chose to bunk together, others took advantage of their own space who were relaxing in their beds or watching TV. One of which was sleeping happily in her bottom bunk, dreaming nonsensically.

Soon Pamela walked into the room, sighing happily as she had her money with her. "What a night. Oh...tuckered out." She smiled gently as she saw Harley lying on the bed. 'I hope there's still ice cream in the freezer.'

The Mistress of the Green stripped naked without a second thought, licking up some cum she hadn't noticed was still on her chin as she walked over to her and Harley's apartment's mini-fridge, opening it and pulling out a small tub of organic vanilla ice cream

"Ah...Come to mama." She smiled opening it and readied a spoon.

"Hmm..." Harley mumbled in her sleep.

Pamela smiled happily, remembering how much she and Harley came here...

*Flashback, six months ago*

Harley and Ivy were currently in a rundown building, struggling to survive in their villainy, trying to get their goals while keeping their friendship...and Joker's latest abuse.

"It's okay Harl." Pamela sighed, holding Harley close

"He...he said he loved me..." Harley cried lightly, feeling hungry.

"He doesn't... But someone does." Pamela sighed, cupping her cheek

"Ivy..." Harley sniffed, looking at her, drying her tears. "... Red..." She sniffed, kissing her

"Hmm..." Ivy moaned gently as she felt Harley's lips on hers, feeling that humanly warmth coming from her best friend.

But she felt... Someone was inside the room

"Huh? Who's there?" She asked, feeling defensive for Harley

She looked up and saw a beautiful blonde walking towards them

"Just a friend." The beautiful blonde smiled kindly.

*end flashback*

"Hmm..." Ivy smiled gently thinking of that memory. To which Harley was waking up from her dream

"Red?" She whispered

"Hey..." Ivy spoke, stroking Harley's head. "Sleep well?"

"Yep." Harley smiled as she looked at Ivy... Before she giggled which turned into snickers and held back laughter

"What? What's funny?" Ivy asked

"Y... You got ice cream on your tata's. Looks like someone came on them." Harley laughed

"Huh?" Ivy asked and looked down, seeing the melted ice cream...And she laughed. Until she got an idea. "Hey...Care to lick them?"

Harley grinned and nodded, licking her chest happily

"Hmm...You're such a cutie..." Ivy giggled, making her breasts jiggle as Harley licked them.

"Hmm, hmm, ah...Vanilla cum...So tasty." Harley teased "Don't like the vegan ice cream thing but, you make it taste so good."

"Hmm...Glad...you think so..." Ivy purred. "Y-You know...We COULD go some further."

"But you finished your shift." Harley frowned "Plus there is tonight."

"Yeah..." Ivy sighed tiredly.

"Go and have a nap in the sun." Harley nodded with a smile

"Alright...Help me put sun-cream on?" Ivy smiled

"Sure." Harley nodded

*With Kori*

The orange skinned alien woman was on her apartments Mini-platform, sunbathing naked as she relaxed

"Hmm...So warm..." She smiled happily, feeling the sun's rays bathe her.

Another girl walked out of the bathroom

"Ah...nothing beats a relaxing shower." The girl sighed in relief, drying herself off.

The woman had grey skin and short purple hair, breasts on the rink of being C-Cup and purple eyes. On her forehead was a red diamond

"Indeed Raven...It is always welcomed." Kori smiled

Raven nodded and hugged her carefully

"What's wrong?" Kori asked

"What?" Raven asked

"You just seem to be cautious." Kori answered. "Or am I reading the emotion wrong?"

Just being careful not to slip." Raven said "Plus I am still a bit uncomfortable at showing my emotions."

"Ah...I understand...Would you like me to give you a sunscreen massage? So that you may relax in the sun." Kori offered kindly

"You know the sun isn't my thing." She smiled

"Then perhaps you meditate inside?" Kori responded knowing Raven's favourite pastime

"I believe so." Raven smiled

Kori chuckled at that and let Raven do her own thing.

Kori smiled, relaxing gently

'Things have certainly changed for us...' Kori thought to herself as she lay on her sun-lounger. 'I bet that things will be just as good soon.'

*flashback, four months ago*

The girls were exhausted from fighting HIVE, it was the...honestly, they lost track after this one. It was just one continuous onslaught after onslaught.

They needed to relax and so they were walking towards a club that Kori had heard about from Donna Troy

"Are you SURE that this is a good idea, Starfire?" Raven asked

"I am sure." Kori nodded "Friend Donna would not deceive us!"

"...I guess you're right." Raven nodded as they walked in...and saw the interior of the club. Seeing the club filled with paying customers, girls in short skirts and tops and even women dancing.

Super women

"Oh...My goodness..." Kori gasped seeing the women

"Hey there." A girl called out, wearing the uniform for the club and walked over.

"D... Donna?!" The two gasped

Donna had long black hair flowing down her back, wearing a gold and red tank top that was holding back her D-Cup breasts, a slim toned and muscular body and wearing blue short shorts.

"Looks like you took my advice." Donna Troy smiled flirtingly at her friends "Welcome to the Heart of Aphrodite, how may I help you?"

The two Titan girls looked at each other...Until Raven spoke. "Whiskey. No ice or lemon."She answered in a shocked joking sense.

"Of course. Let's find you a table." She nodded with a smile

"I did not know you drunk the alcohol." Kori spoke

"I'm gonna need a stiff drink to understand this, Starfire." Raven answered as they followed Donna

"What about you Kori? You want a drink?" Donna asked

"Oh...Um...Something sweet?" Kori asked

"You got it." Donna nodded and began to think of some cocktails.

She sat the two at a table and walked off

"I...Cannot believe that she is working here." Raven commented, her head in her hands.

"She doesn't seem like the type."

"She is not the only one." Kori said, catching Raven's attention as they looked around the club

The girl on the stripper stage was a blonde teen heroine wearing blue short shorts, a blue tube top with a white star on the front and a few other small features

"Stargirl?" Raven blinked in shock

"Hey, girls. Missed me?" Stargirl smiled

She waved from the stage before she continued dancing, giggling

"This... is strange." Raven whispered. And true, the club was full of super heroines and super villainesses

"It is...I do not know why people have tiny umbrellas in their drinks. They don't do their jobs." Kori answered

Raven wanted to facepalm at that

That was when Donna arrived back with their drinks and a familiar, to us, blonde

"Hello, girls. Enjoying my club?" The blonde asked

"Y-You're the owner?" Raven asked

"May I introduce, Madame Aphrodite." Donna smiled happily, sitting between her fellow Titan's

"Yes, I am." Aphrodite answered kindly. "May we talk?"

*End flashback*

"That talk was one of the best things to ever happen to me." Raven whispered with a smile. Donna had pleasured both Raven and Kori into orgasm and Aphrodite had helped them. Raven could now feel, she felt free to feel. She could happily feel

"Yes...And it was such fun." Kori giggled.

*Elsewhere*

Selina Kyle was currently having a shower, washing the suds off her voluptuous body as she was finishing up.

"And today is my day off." Selina smiled "I can sleep nice and long. Might get some practice with the training room's pole, I nearly lost my grip in tonight's performance." she spoke to herself, turning the water off

"Hmm...I wonder if HE'LL come tonight..." She purred

"It WOULD be a shame, him coming on my day off. I'd miss him." She pouted a bit, drying herself lightly as she left her bathroom

"Missing your love?" Aphrodite smiled, sitting in her room

"Yes...I am." Selina sighed, nodding. "Oh, Ms Aphrodite; please make yourself home."

"I am." Aphrodite smiled, sitting on Selina's make-up table "I know you are upset."

"Yes...It...I just don't want to lose him." Selina frowned, sitting on her bed.

"You know that even if he comes tonight and sees a different woman, he will not leave you." Aphrodite smiled, cupping her cheek "Love is precious Selina. I know you value it as much as everyone else, that it is the most precious of jewels."

"Hmm..." Selina smiled lightly as she leant into the hand.

"And while such a jewel must be protected..." Aphrodite began

"Worrying about the protection can destroy even the strongest gem." Selina finished with a nod

"You have learnt well since you first came here." Aphrodite smiled "My fourth."

Selina began to remember back to a few months ago, to when she was resting up from an altercation with other thieves.

She was holding her side, bleeding lightly as she was in a random old apartment. It was nearly nine months ago, a robbery went wrong

"Damn it...Fucking newcomers..." She hissed in pain "If Bat's hadn't arrived." She whispered, Batman's arrival allowing her to sneak away

She went to her medicine cabinet and found some bits to help stitch herself up, while also getting something to numb the pain.

"My, I have not felt love like this in a long time." A woman said, her voice showing she was clearly impressed "But you lock it behind pride, greed and a need for self-gratification."

"Gah! Hnn! WH-Who're you?" Selina backed up in pain, holding her side.

Standing there was Aphrodite... In a white version of the Catwoman costume?

"Err...Are you a fan?" She asked, feeling confused.

"Think of me, right now, as your conscious." Aphrodite said, pulling out a red glowing red gem that filled her hand "Do you know what this is? Of course you don't, but it is polite to ask. This is your love."

"My love?" Selina questioned as she saw the jewel

"Yes. And look closely." Aphrodite nodded, Selina looking close to see cracks all over the red gem

"It...It's broken." She frowned

"Not broken, cracked. Because it was protected so carefully, that the protection was too much."

"Then...it's beyond repair..." Catwoman frowned, sitting down carefully.

"It is not broken." Aphrodite smiled, cupping her cheek "It is cracked. It can be fixed. You can fix it."

"... Can... You help me?" Catwoman asked, unable to stop herself from crying

"Of course." Aphrodite nodded with a smile

Selene sighed happily, looking up at Aphrodite as she ended her walk down memory lane

"Hmm..." Selina sighed, relaxing on her bed

When she looked up she saw that Aphrodite was gone, having left during her reminiscing... And left a single red heart shaped gem on the table

*Elsewhere*

Cheetah and Wonder Woman were walking back from work.

"You have been saving a lot of money recently Barbara." Diana noticed "Saving for anything special?"

"Yes, I am. And it's for a special occasion." She answered

"Oh? And that is?" Diana asked curiously

"It's my long time plan." Cheetah answered. " I'm hoping to start a family."

"Is that why you keep your customers condoms?" Diana asked with a gentle smile

"Yeah...is that weird?" Cheetah asked

"No, it isn't." Diana smiled, kissing her gently "And we will all help you raise it."

"Thanks, Diana...Though...I'm just having trouble who's to use." Cheetah answered

"Do you want it to have any specific power? Or any particular appearance?" Diana asked

"No...Not really...I just want it to be healthy and happy. But...What-what if I'm a bad mum?" Barbara answered

"You shall be an amazing mother." Diana smiled "And we shall all be here to help you."

"Thank you...I mean it." Cheetah answered

"That is what we do." Diana smiled, rubbing Cheetah's back gently

The two headed back to their own homes where they separated for their own reasons.

Diana sat down and began looking over tonight's plans for the club while Cheetah went to have a shower

"Hmm...Now...what to do." Diana looked over the plans.

Madam Aphrodite had made her the head girl. She helps organise everyone's shifts. Who is on the floor, who uses the pole and the little 'plays' they perform

"Now...Let's see who we could have on."

She said, looking at the list of girls as well as the resent shifts. She felt proud that she was given this job

"Pamela and Harley were on last night, Cheetah was walking a bit funny since Barry...Perhaps Batgirl or maybe Caitlin?" She thought

"Batgirl had a play last night." She thought, shaking her head "I think having her on the floor would be best."

*Flashback, a year ago*

"It never ends...this horrific war..." She frowned as she sat on the beaches of Themyscira, still bloody from fighting Ares.

Diana, Princess of the Amazon's. The spirit of truth, lover of all life.

She sat there, bloodied, on a beach of her island home

"Hello, Diana." A familiar blonde spoke kindly, walking to her

"Lady Aphrodite?" Diana gasped, seeing the goddess of love walking along the sandy beach

"Yes, it's me." Aphrodite sat down next to her. "Would you like me to clean you up?"

"... No." Diana whispered, looking out to sea "The blood of the war god stains my skin, my soul, my hair. It reminds me that I must fight. I can never stop. That I can try my best... But monsters like Ares still exist." At the end she began to cry

"Oh...My sweet child." Aphrodite went over and hugged her, holding her gently "There is a way to defeat War. And hatred. I have been trying since ages past, it is why I was once Ares' lover. Only one thing can end evil."

"Love..." Diana whispered, knowing what Aphrodite was going to say.

"Help me." Aphrodite nodded, holding Diana's face against her chest "Help me spread love across the world. I have come up with a plan to save love, to bring peace. But I need your help. Please, help me... And let me cleanse you of the anger." She pleased, licking some of the blood from Diana's shoulder as her near angelic voice washed over the Amazon princess

"Yes...I will help. I'll help the world." Diana sighed happily.

Aphrodite smiled and kissed her deeply, slowly whipping the blood off Diana's body as the seafoam began to wash over them

*End Flashback*

Diana smiled lightly as she remembered what happened back then...And she was happy.

She remembered the pleasure beyond pleasure she felt with the goddess of love. Remembering how her love washed away the scars of war that had encased her heart and soul. But then there was what came after that...

*Flashback, eleven and a half months ago*

"That was amazing." Diana whispered, sitting in bed with silk bedding. She and Aphrodite had been 'seeing' each other for half a month now, Aphrodite showing Diana pleasured beyond what she could imagine. But she had yet to tell the princess of her 'plans'

"I'm glad you've been relaxing more." Aphrodite smiled, looking at Diana.

Diana was laying in bed, her body feeling limp. Meanwhile Aphrodite was sitting in a chair next to the bed, drinking a glass of whisky

"Lad... Aphy..." Diana said, correcting herself from calling Aphrodite 'Lady' and instead called her 'Aphy' which was the pet name that Aphrodite wanted to be called "You... Have yet to tell me this 'plan for peace' of yours. You said you had a plan to save the world... Please. Tell me what it is?"

"... Only a matter of time." Aphrodite sighed, finishing her drink "Very well Diana. You have every right to know."

"What is it?" She asked, sitting up and holding the covers around her close

"Imagine a club. A club of love. Heroines and former villains united, putting away their hatred and spreading love through people. Letting them remove their hatred through passion like no other." Aphrodite explained "A strip club and brothel of super powered women."

"A...Strip club/brothel...?" Diana asked, looking at her. "Of superwomen?!" She snapped, sitting up and holding the covers close "Are... Are you mad?! Is... Is this all this has been for you?! Convincing me to be your super powered hooker through seduction and pleasure?!"

"No...No Diana. It's not that. I want you to be my right-hand woman." Aphrodite answered. "My immediate successor."

She crawled onto the bed and cupped Diana's cheek "I love you. I love all of you. And I will love every single one there. I need your help Diana. I can't do this alone. And I can't do this with anyone else as my first. You would be my second in command, my top girl. You will need me protect them. Look after them. You will help me save the world. Through love."

Diana looked into Aphrodite's eyes...and she sighed with a gentle smile. "Through love..."

"Thank you...My love." She whispered with a smile

*Back to the present again*

Diana sighed, finishing the assignments for the rest of the month when familiar arms wrapped around her neck

"Working hard my love?" Aphrodite smiled, kissing her neck

"Lady Aphy." Diana smiled looking up to her lover and boss. "Yes, I am."

"Are you all finished, or will you keep me waiting?" Aphrodite purred, running her fingers teasingly over the golden W on Diana's chest

"I'm finished for today...And I MIGHT keep you waiting." Diana teased

"Then I'll keep YOU waiting." Aphrodite smirked in victory "And you'll be stuck on the pole for a month meaning no sex."

"...Oh, you're mean." Diana answered with a frown

Aphrodite smiled, kissing her collarbone seductively

"Hmm...I think...We have enough time for this." Diana smiled

Aphrodite smiled and kissed her, pushing her against the chair happily

"Hmm...Lady Aphy..." Diana moaned lightly

"Should be enough now..." Cheetah left the shower and dried herself off.

She smiled, remembering her past

*Flashback*

Cheetah was resting in her lair, she was so tired of being a villain...She wanted to go straight...But with what she's done, her prospects were near zero.

But the entire reason why she was a criminal had yet to come to fruition.

Currently she was a humanoid cheetah, literally

She was currently lying on her bed sniffing sadly.

"I'm a monster." She whispered

"No...No, you're not." A familiar voice spoke kindly to her.

"Huh?" Cheetah blinked, sitting up

In front of her was Aphrodite, who was giving a comforting look to the villainess.

"It will be okay." Aphrodite smiled, kissing her

*End flashback*

Cheetah was now fully dressed and put on her clothes. She had already put away the condoms holding Barry's sperm away and she sat down by her TV

The sperm went into a special made fridge of sorts with several other condoms of cum from other people she had serviced

She sighed with a smile as she turned on the TV

For the girls at Aphrodite's club? Life was good

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aphrodite's Club**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these DC characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Knight of Loyalty: Wait and see. We've got our own way for this story.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Knight of Loyalty: Don't worry.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was about a week later, the girls were currently working and enjoying themselves. One of them actually having a good time on stage, showing off her beauty

Kara Zor-El, Supergirl, smiled as she danced

The people were cheering for her as she showed off her grace.

"Looks like Kara's having fun." Big Barda commented

"She does enjoy dancing." Barbara smiled dressed in her mark, cape, boots, gloves, belt and Batgirl bikini

"I wonder if we'll see some of the "big boys" tonight." Barda chuckled

"Still thinking about that porno you almost stared in?" Barbara teased

"Hey, not my fault. I was mind controlled; remember?" Barda rebutted "Although now? I'd probably be doing it willingly." She admitted "If I got paid well."

"You and me both, sister." Barbara smiled

"Oh! Look! A 'play' is about to start!" Batgirl smiled as the lights on the stage where she was gangbanged last week turned on. The stage was set up to look like a generic super hero base, Lady Aphrodite standing in the middle as the crowd cheered

"Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen!" Lady Aphrodite smiled as Kara paused her dance and the crowed died down

"Wow, must be a new play." Barda commented

"We have a SPECIAL play for you all tonight!" Aphrodite smiled proudly "For we have a super hero joining us!"

The crowd cheered, clapping their hands.

"New hero?" Barbara asked

"I wonder who it is?" Barda wondered

"While we have our normal male performers, we shall be having a famous hero joining them and having some fun with our star lady of the evening!" Aphrodite explained with a smile, clarifying what she meant

"I bet two bucks that it's Green Arrow." Barda chuckled

"After what happened with Dinah? No way would Madam Aphrodite let him do it no matter how much he pays. She wouldn't do that to any of us girls."

"You got me there." Barda answered

"... What's that?" Aphrodite blinked as a woman whispered in her ear "Oh my... Well everyone, we have a VERY special surprise! It seems like TWO heroes will be on stage! Joining two very special heroines! Now may I introduce Nightwing and Arsenal! And the lovely ladies are our beautiful Starfire and Troia!"

"Dick and Roy?!" Barbara gasped

"Wow." Barda blinked

"This is gonna be weird." Barbara spoke

"Why?" Barda asked

"Cause I didn't expect Dick to be here." Barbara answered

Barda blinked in confusion

Coming to the stage were Kori and Donna, the Tameranean and the Amazonian, both wearing skimpy and sexy bikinis.

They were both chatting randomly, Kori holding a strange canister

"What're they planning?" Barbara wondered

"Don't know, should be interesting." Barda smirked

"It is a good thing we got this canister form the HIVE." Starfire noted before she 'tripped', the canister falling open and the two young women began coughing

"I... Feel... Feel so... Hot..." Donna coughed, rubbing her body

"I...I'm getting tingly...!" Starfire added, "coughing" as well.

That was when two men walked in

"Hey, you two okay?" One of the men asked, it being a black costume man with a bluebird motif on his chest and black hair.

"Nightwing!" Starfire gasped, pulling him into a kiss

"Hmm?" Nightwing gasped as he felt Starfire's lips on his, him holding her close

"Hey, you okay there?" Roy came out. He was wearing a red padded vest and trousers

Donna fell to her knees and quickly began to unbuckle his belt, smiling up at him

Roy gasped and smiled as he saw his cock being shown and then being kissed upon.

Dick and Kori moaned as Dick rubbed her body

He pulled her bikini out of the way and attacked her nipples hungrily, sucking and licking making the audience cheer

"Ah, oh...Oh, Nightwing...!" Kori moaned, rubbing his cock under the costume.

Barbara and Barda both jumped when they heard moaning behind them, their attention absorbed by the play. Turning around they saw two men fucking Harley and Ivy next to each other, the girls moaning deeply as they where fucked and they kissed

"Oh fuck, these two...!" One man moaned happily as he fucked Ivy.

"Her ass... Is tight!" The man fucking Harley grunted

"Almost ninja-like...right?" Barbara commented

"I...Meh..." Barda answered "But we SHOULD get back to work." Barda nodded, walking around to find a other patient to serve

"Don't make a mess." Barbara spoke to the four.

"Con... Doms..." Harley said between moans

"I know." Barbara answered, getting a tray.

In another room, while everyone was enjoying themselves, Dinah was with a customer...It being a woman this time.

Dinah was on her knees, holding the woman's ass as she ate her out

"AH! Yes...Fuck!" The woman moaned happily, begging for more as Dinah lapped at her pussy.

'It tastes good.' Dinah thought, not normally sleeping with a woman, as she focused on her clit

"Ah, ah...I-I'm cumming!" The woman moaned

'Why did she pick me?' Dinah thought, letting the juices spray her face 'Why not... Kate? Or a better known heroine like Diana?'

"Th-thank you...Dinah..." The girl moaned happily, panting on the long chair.

"You're welcome." The Black Canary smiled

"How...how much do I owe you?" The woman asked.

"600." Dinah nodded

"Okay." the woman answered, giving her the money...and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Dinah asked in worry

The woman hiccoughed as she tried to speak. "My...My family...They..."

Dinah raised an eyebrow and hugged her

"They hate me..." She whispered, sobbing.

"Who are you?"

"Stacey...My...My name is Stacey." She sniffed

"It's okay Stacey." She nodded, kissing her

"I...I just...Needed some comfort." Stacey answered

Dinah nodded, giving her a few quick and gentle kisses

"Hmm...Thank you." Stacey answered

*With the others*

Kara was back to work, her flying and other powers really helping

"Hello boys..." She winked to the crowd.

"Whoo!" They cheered for her.

She smiled at them and blew a kiss. Currently she had only taken off her shirt leaving her in her cape, her blue Supergirl themed bra, red mini-skirt, red thing and red calf-high boots

The men and some women kept throwing money to her, wanting her to strip off more.

She soon flew into the air a bit, holding the pole as she teasingly flashed her skirt up showing her thong against her wet pussy

The crowd cheered for this sight.

On the stage, Nightwing and Arsenal were still fucking Starfire and Donna.

"Ah, ah...Yes...Yes, Nightwing!" Starfire moaned happily

"Oh god...I-I'm cumming!" Nightwing moaned as he gave some last few thrusts into Kori's pussy, filling the condom.

Arsenal moaned and did the same, Kori and Donna moaning... Before they swapped partners

"S-Swapping?" Donna moaned

"Yeah. Can't wait." Arsenal smiled as he put on a new condom and plunged into Kori.

Kori moaned, shaking her ass while Donna gave Nightwing a boob job as he poured his cum over her chest

"AH...! Oh...so...thick, Nightwing." Donna moaned, teasing him.

"Well, I am the life of the party." He joked

"You DO have a good ass." Donna teased, kissing his cock.

We now slid over to another familiar hero, Oliver Queen, as he enters the place with a slight drunken stumble

"H-hey...I...I wanna-" Oliver slurred

"Sorry, buddy. Can't come in here like this." A bouncer spoke calmly

Oliver frowned and pushed him away

Oliver's arm was immediately grabbed by the bouncer. "I'm sorry sir, but you CANNOT enter further to the club. If you continue I WILL throw you out."

Oliver glared and with a simple headbutt knocked him out

"D-Dun...fuckin' tell me...wh' tu do." Oliver slurred

He stumbled inside, grinning

The club seemed to ignore Oliver as he stumbled in, most of them paying attention to the stage.

But then he saw her... Dinah. He walked over with what he thought was a cool swagger

But honestly, he was walking like a drunk.

"Hey Pretty Bird." He slurred

"Huh? O-Oliver? What're YOU doing here?" she asked in annoyance.

"Ah come on Pretty Bird, aren't you happy to see me?" He smirked and pulled her into a kiss

"No! I'm NOT, Oliver!" Dinah pulled her back, breaking off the kiss in disgust. "You're drunk!"

SLAP

Dinah's eyes widened in shock as she had a red mark over her cheek.

"Look bitch, you're my girl so stop whoring yourself and kiss me." He ordered drunkenly

The club sort of stopped as they looked at what was going on...And the bouncers grabbed Oliver.

But before anyone can do anything the door to Aphrodite's office opened and the beautiful blonde goddess walked out. The club was silent, all eyes on her as she walked "What seems to be the problem boys?" She asked, standing in front of Oliver and the bouncers

"This person hit Roy's face and slapped Ms Dinah's." The bouncer spoke holding Oliver back

"Well boys if he hit a girl, I believe a girl should deal with him." Aphrodite smiled, removing the bouncer's hands from Oliver

"Thanks babe." Oliver smirked drunkenly, staring at her breasts

"Don't thank me yet. Oh Kate!" Aphrodite called with a near sinister grin

"Yes Ms Aphrodite?" Kate walked out from the stage.

"Please take Mr Queen out back and show him why you don't mess with one of my girls." Aphrodite smirked, Kate seeing Dinah holding her red cheek and not only got the message but her eyes hardened with hatred

"Yes, Ms Aphrodite." Kate answered, leading Oliver away with a devious smile

"Oh ho! The lesie is gonna show me a good time?! Must bey lucky day!" He laughed, slapping Kate's ass

Kate flinched as she led him away...But she maintained her composure. "This way...Please. Green Arrow." She spoke calmly.

Oliver nodded, finding they were in an alley

The Batwoman followed him out and fell to her knees, undoing his belt and pulling his pants down to see he was going commando "My. How... Big you are." Kate said, holding backbones disgust. It was a lie, Oliver was average at best most likely a bit on the smaller side

"I knew all it took was a good cock to turn you lesie's straight." The drunk Green Arrow laughed

"It seems so." Kate scoffed sarcastically as she wrapped her red gloved fingers around his hard on

"Oh yeah, that's itttttttttttAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Oliver moaned as she pumped her hand a few times before she tightened her grip so much it felt like she would rip it off. As she released his cock she then slammed her fist up into his nuts, making Oliver let out a squeak. He fell to the filthy alleyway floor on his crotch as he cried

Kate stood tall and began to slam the heel of her boot into his side, her bodyweight being pushed into that small surface area, before she then began to maliciously kick Oliver in the gut, chest and face

"Never. Come here. Again. Understand?" Kate ordered

She emphasised each order with a powerful kick

"Y... Yes." He mumbled through the pain filled grunts be was letting out

"And. Don't. You. Come. Near. Dinah! AGAIN!" she added, ending it with a powerful kick to his jaw that knocked him out

She left Oliver in the filthy alley. Pathetic, drunk and half naked.

Kate walked back into the club and closed the door behind her.

She sighed, glad her red boots hid the blood on them with their colour

"Taken care of Ms Kate?" A bouncer asked respectfully.

"Taken care of." She nodded

She walked past the bouncer and backstage, where Dinah was sat at her dressing table. Dinah had her boots off, her fishnet clad feet in her foot bath, as she was crying into her forearms with the other girls on their off hours/breaks trying to comfort her

'Damn you, Queen.' Kate thought sadly.

Kate walked over, putting her hand on Dinah's shoulder "It's okay Dinah, he won't hurt you again." She smiled

"Not just that..." Dinah whispered.

"What?" Kate asked, gently brushing her cheek

"We were friends...Partners...It's like...I just felt like his arm candy." She answered, feeling worse about herself.

Kate sighed and shocked everyone.

She kissed Dinah gently, deeply and lovingly

Dinah's eyes widened and then fluttered closed as she felt Kate's lips on hers.

It wasn't much, Kate had just pushed their lips together but it was the feeling that those red lips passed to Dinah's black lips that was important

Kate gently broke the kiss and wiped her tears. "Do you feel better?" She asked gently

"Take the night off, Dinah...Go home." Kate suggested kindly

Before she went on her knees and kissed Dinah's legs, spreading them lightly

"Hmm!" Dinah moaned as she felt Kate's lips on her legs

"We better get moving." Some of the girls commented

"Why?" Another asked

Kate was kissing up Dinah's leg, approaching the area between her legs

"Privacy." The first answered

*With Kori and Dick*

Kori and Dick were currently in a room of their own, this was just for a little messing about, but they wanted this.

He was holding Kori by the ass, thrusting in and out of her pussy raw as they were in Kori's room as they kissed

"Hmm, hmm, hmm...Ah...Dick...Pleasure me...Pleasure me with great passion!" Kori moaned as she broke the kiss from lust.

"Kori... I... I'm... Going... To... To cum... In... In your womb!'" Dick moaned, filling her vagina

"AH...!" Kori moaned happily, feeling her pussy filled with her lover's cum.

The two fell back, laying on the bed smiling

"Dick...I love you..." Kori whispered lovingly to him

"I love you too, Kori." He responded

The two smiled, kissing lovingly

*With Donna*

"I'm sorry your play was ruined sister." Diana smiled sadly as she and Donna where out serving customers drinks and a few snacks

"Yeah...well...Blame Oliver. At least Dick and Roy were REALLY good for it." Donna answered as she served out a drink.

"Thanks, hey...great show." the customer spoke as he took the drink.

"Thank you." Donna nodded before she was pulled onto the man's lap

"Want me to make it up to you for that dickbag interrupting it?" The man grinned, his hard on against Donna's ass

"Hmm...Well...I think I get off now. Meet me in the back." She smiled

"Sure." He grinned

"How about we join your friend?" Diana smiled, rubbing the man's friends shoulder

"Yeah...Two Amazon goddesses? I'm game." The man's friend answered

The guys quickly finished their drinks and followed them

"Whoo...downing a whisky..." One of the men spoke as the alcohol hit his head

"I've got you." Donna smiled, supporting him as they walked into Diana's entertainment room

"Thank you...I just hope I'm able to perform." The man answered

"I'm sure you both will do fine." Diana answered

The sisters set the men in chairs, backing up with smiled

"Oh wow..." The two men gasped as they showed off their bodies to them

The two were smiling sexily, striking a few poses

"Oh..." The men moaned lightly, unzipping their trousers and began to gently rub their cocks to them

The Amazon sisters got on their knees, licking the cocks

"Oh my...God" The two men moaned, feeling their cocks being serviced by the two amazons tongues.

The two near identical women moaned, happily lapping at the cocks as they looked the men in the eyes

"AH!" The two men moaned as they came from seeing the two women look at them.

Just from that alone.

The cum shot out, shooting down their throats and filling their mouths

"Oh...Thank Ms Aphrodite for Amazons..." The first man moaned

"Agreed." His friend nodded, the princess moving their shirts out of the way revealing her pussy

"Are you ready, men?" Donna asked as she brought out two condoms

"Yes." They both nodded, breathing heavily due to the situation.

She smiled, passing a condom to Diana

"Get ready." They teased as they sheathed the condoms onto the men's cocks with a single slick hand-motion.

The two gasped and moaned, feeling the women soft hands

"Get set..." The two amazons smiled, positioning themselves for sex

"Go!" The men smiled as they gave a single thrust into the amazons' pussies and moaned feeling their tight snatches wrap around them

"That's good!" The first man moaned happily

"Oh...My gosh! I'm in lust!" The second man added, thrusting gently in Donna's pussy

The two smiled and moaned at that

*Backstage*

"Oh god!" Dinah moaned in her chair backstage as she came under Kate's touch, and Kate hadn't even directly touched her vagina with her fingers OR mouth

"See...It's gentle touches." Kate smiled as she gently stroked Dinah's inner thighs.

"You're... Amazing." Dinah mumbled, still crying only now from pleasure

"Would you like to learn?" Kate asked kindly

"Please." She nodded, half lidded eyes

"Okay...I'll teach you...And you'll be a great mistress to others." Kate smiled, ready to help her friend.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aphrodite's Club**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these DC characters.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Outside the club, we see some of the heroes from the Justice League were working.

They were gathering, all in high spirits. In the middle of the group was Superman, the man of the hour

"To Clark!" Jon cheered

"To Clark." The other members of the Justice League followed the Green Lantern's lead

"Thanks, everyone." Clark responded to his fellow teammates and friends

"I can't believe you are getting married, my friend." Aquaman smiled

"Yeah, congratulations." Hawkman added

"Thanks. Me and Lois are going to be real happy." Clark smiled

"Just make sure you treat her well." Plastic Man spoke kindly

"Always." Clark chuckled

Batman, who was in the back of the group away from everyone else, sighed and looked up at Aphrodite's club

"Hmm..." he hummed to himself and thought

He remembered when this place first came under his radar. A club of women with super powers.

Shortly after that Wonder Woman, Donna Troy AND Wonder Girl all disappeared from hero duty. Then other super powered women began to 'disappear' from both sides.

Then Batgirl, Batwoman and others close to him disappeared.

Then Selena was gone.

At that point he had no choice. He had to investigate this place...

*Flashback, six months ago*

Batman was currently in disguise, to make sure he could walk in there without arousing suspicion and he could see firsthand where all the super powered women were going.

He was dressed as Bruce Wayne. Smart suit, freshly pressed and all. Hair slicked back, good cologne and more.

He arrived at the front door, where a large bouncer looked at him. "Evening sir." The bouncer spoke respectfully.

"Hello." Bruce nodded, going inside

Inside shocked him...It was a practical haven of beautiful women serving and servicing men. Drink, music and atmosphere were the main things Bruce was picking up on...and he was in shock by it.

He recognised every female hero and villain walking around

Killer Frost, Hawkgirl, Cheetah, Diana, Dinah, Harley and Ivy...It was like all of them were in one room...and none of them were ripping each other's throats out.

Heck they were all acting like waiters!

'This...is crazy.' He thought as he stood in one spot for a little while

"Excuse me...Care for a seat, sir?" Golden Glider asked

"Huh? Oh, sure." He nodded

"Anything to drink while you wait for the show?" Golden Glider asked

"...Ginger ale." Bruce answered simply

"Oh...Okay. Yes, sir." Glider nodded as she sat Bruce down and went to get the drink

He sighed, sitting back... As Batgirl walked onto the stage, towards the stripper pole as the crowd cheered

Bruce's eyes widened in shock. He saw Batgirl walking on the stage and entertaining the guests.

"Barbara?" He mumbled

Barbara didn't notice Bruce as she began to caress the pole and loop her right leg around it. Using the acrobatic skills that she learned from Bruce and her gymnastics, she lifted herself from the floor and letting her breasts drop under her chin; she was given praise from this, all how her training was paying off.

But now how Bruce wanted it to

'Mind control. They must all be under some form of mind control.' he thought

... That was when Catwoman arrived with his drink

"Hello Bruce." She smiled, putting the drink in his hand

"Selina?" He gasped, his heart almost breaking to see she had become a pawn in this clubs 'clearly manipulative plan'

"It is good to see you again." She smiled as she sat next to him, kissing him "I know you are most likely full of questions, I just ask you stay calm and do not over react."

Bruce tried to stay calm...And though, with Selina on his right...It made it a bit more worrisome, but helpful. "Alright. I'm listening." He answered calmly.

"This not some super villain plot, nor a plot to rule the world or to enslave us super women." Selina explained "This place was created and is run by the goddess of love, Aphrodite herself. We are doing this to spread love across the world. We are tempting villains to turn good with the promise of pleasure as well as the clubs policies. Villains are not served, heroes get a 50% discount and 'S-Class' heroes like you get everything free. We are all here because we want to, because we want to spread love or we want to feel it. We are not forced and there is no evil intent connected to this place. Have you not heard the stories about how villains like Captain Cold, the Riddler and so many more have turned good? That is because of us."

Bruce blinked and took a glug from his ginger ale. "...That would explain why there isn't as much crime now." He answered

"Yeah, it's because of us." Selina answered

"And...You look better." Bruce admitted. "You look, happier."

"It helps that you are here." She smiled, cupping his cheek

Bruce sighed gently as he felt her hand on his cheek, giving a small smile.

Selina smiled, kissing her love

"Hmm...Did you like that?" Selina purred

"Yes." He answered simply, his smile remaining.

He didn't remember smiling THIS big in a long time

"Come with me. I want to show you something." Selina whispered to him, leading him away

Bruce blinked but let her lead him away

Selina swerved past through the crowd and lead Bruce into a room, where it was just Selina and Bruce inside, and a relaxing chair.

"Huh?" He blinked

"Bruce...No tricks...No lies...Just...Just us." Selina slowly stripped off her top, revealing her C-Cup breasts to her on-off lover...But right now, she just wanted Bruce Wayne, not The Batman.

She pulled him into a kiss, pushing his hands onto her chest

Bruce was taken by surprise, feeling Selina's breasts in his hands and his lips on hers...Honestly...he missed this. He wanted to let loose, just enjoy this.

And so he went wild

He passionately kissed Selina as he pinned her to the wall, her kisses became breathy and hot, feeling Bruce pin her like this, surrendering to her lover.

So she gave in, allowing him to use her how he wanted. Allowing them to be enveloped by their love

Bruce removed his hands from her breasts and began to strip off, wanting to make love to The Cat...To Selina. This as honest as the two were in a LONG time.

He was soon naked, allowing clear access to Selina's pussy and pushing inside

Selina's eyes widened and she arched back in pleasure, feeling Bruce's cock fill her entire pussy. Her voice moaned in pleasure, panting in ecstasy. "Bruce!" She moaned happily

"As tight... As I remember!" He moaned

"Keep...Keep going." Selina moaned.

Bruce nodded and with a strong thrust, sheathed his entire length inside her

"AH! Selina!" Bruce moaned, thrusting faster and more passionate into Selina's pussy, kissing her lovingly as he was controlling his orgasm.

"You can... fill me... with as much cum... as you want." she mumbled happily

Bruce didn't answer with words, but upon hearing Selina say that, he let loose and thrust harder and more fervently, giving her his seed

He came hard inside her, still roughly thrusting inside her

"AH! Bruce!" Selina moaned happily, feeling her pussy filled and was still being thrust upon. "You-you can still keep going?" She moaned, feeling her body bounce from these lustful motions.

"Of course I can." he said, not stopping

"Keep-keep going! I...I don't want to leave this!" Selina moaned happily, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"F... Fuck!" Bruce moaned as he came again, but he still wasn't stopping

"H-How much...Do you...HAVE?" Selina moaned as her face became more ahegao

"As... much... as you need." he grunted

"Then...The fill me!" Selina panted happily and kissed him as they fucked almost into the dawn

*End Flashback*

Batman sighed in relaxation

"Hey, Batman...You okay?" Captain Cold asked

"Yeah...Just...Just thinking." He answered

The others nodded in agreement

"Hmm...So, any ideas what to give Supe's his stag-do?" Plastic-Man asked

They guys all tapped their chins, thinking which girl to call for him

"Hmm...How about Enchantress?" Captain Cold joked

"Nah, she's too kinky." Guy Guarder grinned

"How do you know?" Plastic-Man asked

"Golden Glider?" Hawkman asked

"Oi!" Captain Cold glared

"That's a "no"." Superman answered

"...Jessica Cruz?" Flash asked

"Again, no. I respect Hal too much to sleep with his student."

"M'gann is WAY out." Atom added

"Thank you." J'onn answered

"What about Hawk and Dove?" Wally West suggested

"Or Hawkgirl." Barry shrugged

"Zatanna?" Booster Gold grinned

"Silver Banshee?" Jon suggested "Or Livewire?"

"What about Diana?" Booster Gold asked

"I think Zatanna." Clark sighed

"I'll put the call in." Barry spoke, running off

As each of the other heroes were planning out with Clark's stag-do, Bruce was still thinking about Selina...And how he wanted to see her again.

"Excuse me?" He asked a random heroine

"Yes?" The heroine, Lady Blackhawk, asked

"Is Catwoman on shift?" He asked

"Ah, I'm sorry Batman." She smiled "But she isn't feeling well today, she's got today off. But another girl does want to see you. I'll send her to your stag-do room."

"Right...Thank you." Bruce answered sadly.

He nodded and walked off, joining the group as they ordered their own girls, Zatanna giving them all private dance and show before fucking Clark.

The group entered the private and massive Stag-Do room, a very stylish and large room full of very expensive and high-quality furniture with several drinks stocked up all around the place

'I hope everyone doesn't drink TOO much.' Bruce thought as he took a glass and filled it with ginger ale.

He was the designated driver. Plus he kept his body in peak physical fitness, so he didn't drink much

"Mr Wayne." Lady Blackhawk spoke to him.

"Yes." Bruce turned around to see her.

"Your escort for the "do"." She spoke

She took a step back and another woman walked in.

The woman had long black hair and blue eyes wearing a long, almost bat-like, H shaped mask. She was wearing purple near shoulder length gloves, black heeled boots that went half way up her thighs, a sleeveless and legless black leotard with a cut around her stomach showing off her toner stomach. She also had white lining around the top of her suit, almost like a cross, with a black and purple cape that went near her feet. And finally she had a purple metal utility belt

"Huntress?" Bruce blinked. Huntress had been a new heroine in Gotham when this place was made, Bruce having never had a chance to look into her

"Hello Bruce." She smiled looking at him.

Several other super entertainers walked in, Zatanna being the only one not there

"Busy night." Huntress smiled

"Yeah, not every day that Superman gets married." Bruce answered

The black haired woman nodded and kissed him

But her kiss wasn't passionate or lust filled. It almost seemed... Scared.

The other guys where making out with their girls as the lights turned off and the private stripper pole was surrounded by light

"Huntress, what's going on?" Bruce whispered

"We are preparing for the show." She explained as Zatanna walked out onto the stage

She winked sexily at the end and lightly held the stripper pole, spinning around lightly. Her fishnet stocking clad legs spread around the pole, her ankle length black high heeled boots helping her move

The men wolf-whistled and clapped their hands for Zatanna, who was giving it all in her performance.

Their own girls got on their knees, preparing to pleasure them while Zatanna showed off her body

Each of the men, barring Clark and Bruce, were being serviced.

"Huntress...I-" Bruce began before Huntress stopped him.

"Let me." She nodded, undoing his pants and looking at his cock almost shyly

"Huntress...Y-You don't have to." Bruce spoke gently.

Huntress looked up at him, shyly kissing his cock. All this shyness seemed out of character from what Bruce knew about her

She was always brave and confident...This...This was a shock.

Clark was silent as he ignored the others pleasures, focusing on Zatanna's dancing as he drank

"Like what you see, Clark?" Zatanna asked as she bent her way on the pole

"Yes." He nodded gently

"Good..." She smiled, sliding down and slithered her way to Clark's waist, rubbing his crotch.

She held his face gently, kissing his cheeks and neck seductively

'Oh my, Rao...' He thought, feeling Zatanna's lips on his skin.

The sexy magician began to kiss down his body, rubbing her own body as well

"Hmm... I wonder how "super" your member is?" She teased

"Lois enjoys it." He smiled

Zatanna grinned, muttering quietly and making his pants undo themselves

*Elsewhere*

In an endless darkness, a formerly near all powerful being was on the ground in pain.

Ares, the God of War, was thin and sickly. He looked like skin hanging off a skeleton

His breath was raspy and he looked like he was going to fall dead at any minute. "Damn...Damn you...My love..." Ares wheezed

He had been like this for who know how long as war and anger had faded from the world.

But he was seeing a few chances to tear that all down...

*With Selina*

Catwoman walked down onto the floor of the club, her feeling ill earlier this morning was just her body messing with her.

"Hey; I thought you were ill today." Diana Commented as she hugged Selina

"Nah, just my body being weird. Hey, tonight's Superman's stag party right?"

"That's right. It's in the back." Diana answered

"Thank you." Selina smiled and hugged Diana again before she ran off around back

"Atta girl." She smiled as she served a drink to a customer.

Selina ran to the back room, hoping to see Bruce again.

But as she opened the door she froze in horror.

Bruce sat back in relaxation, Huntress bouncing on his cock lovingly while she was moaning and kissing him

She felt her stomach drop to her feet, her heart was crushed by the sight.

"D... Daddy! More!" Huntress moaned softly like a kinky slut

And Selina ran, crying

She ran out of the club and left a trail of tears behind her.

She soon arrived in her room and fell onto her bed, crying

'Soon.' Ares thought, his ghostly image next to Selina 'Soon that sadness wills become anger. And then hate. And then this entire place will come down! And my power will return!' he thought weakly

"Selina?" Aphrodite asked as she appeared in the room

Selina ignored Aphrodite at first, sobbing into her pillow and curled herself into a ball.

Aphrodite sighed and sat next to her, hugging her

"H-he..." Selina wept

"Shh-shh-shh..." Aphrodite hushed gently to her

"You do not know the story of Huntress. Neither does he. He heard you were sick and Huntress wished to be there for him in your place. He still loves you. Huntress herself is proof of that."

"Wait...What? What do you mean?" She asked, looking at her

"Huntress' real name is Helena Kyle-Wayne. From Earth 2." Aphrodite explained simply

"W-What...? Y-You mean...She...She's-" Selina's eyes widened in shock upon hearing this.

"The moans of 'Daddy' are not a kink." Aphrodite said simply

"Oh my god!" Selina gripped her head and wanted to leave immediately.

"Go to her." Aphrodite urged "Go to him."

Selina ran all the way to the club, racing to Bruce. Thinking about Huntress...Helena...She wasn't going to put her through that.

As she raced through the front door, she tried to find Bruce and the stag do.

She found the party, most off to their own sexy time in private rooms. Clark was still there, pounding Zatanna's ass. And so was Bruce, who was on his back with Helena bouncing on his cock

"Ah, ah. S-So good, daddy!" Helena moaned

"Huntress!" Bruce moaned as he continued to fuck her.

Selina was silent before she walked over and kissed Helena deeply

"Hmm?" Helena moaned

"Selina...I...Thought you were sick." Bruce panted

"I was better." She explained, licking Helena's lips "Now come on kitten , time for mummy and daddy to make you feel good."

"Wait...What?" Bruce's eyes widened in shock when he heard that

"Mum..." Helena panted as she felt Selina's lips caress hers, tightening on Bruce's cock.

Selina reached down and caressed Helena's ass, a finger poking the hole teasingly, while her bottom finger rubbed Bruce's balls gently

"AH!" Helena moaned as she felt the finger in her hole.

"Selina...!" Bruce moaned, feeling his balls being caressed

He grunted and filled the condom that was inside Helena

"AH!" Helena moaned as she felt Bruce's cum in the condom.

"My turn." Selina smiled

She gently pulled Helena off Bruce's dick, removing the condom and passing it to Helena, before she slid onto Bruce's throbbing cock

"Selina..." Bruce moaned, feeling her raw pussy on his cock, still hard and still throbbing for her.

"Oh Bruce." She smiled happily

"Selina...What did you mean...By Huntress being our daughter?" Bruce asked as he thrust in Selina's pussy, begging to fertilise her.

"Earth 2... Helena Kyle-Wayne... Our daughter from another universe." She explained simply as she came around him

"Did...Did Mistress Aphrodite tell you?" Helena asked

"She did...AH!" Selina moaned as Bruce pulsed in her pussy.

"I didn't want anyone to steal dad from you." Helena said, kissing Selina gently

'Wow...We...Have an...amazing daughter!' Selina purred as Bruce thrust in her.

"Selina...I...I'm cumming!" Bruce moaned, thrusting harder and faster.

"In her dad! Fill her up!" Helena urged

"Give our daughter a little sibling!" Selina arched back as she climaxed

"SELINA!" Bruce moaned, filling Selina's pussy.

The two moaned and held each other close as their orgasm raged on

The two kissed each other, feeling their feelings for each other flow. "I love you..." Selina whispered

"I love you too." Bruce answered

Helena smiled happily, sitting next to them happily

"Come live with me..." Bruce asked

"Wh-What?" Selina blushed as she panted

"Selina...I...I love you...Come live with me." He asked again

"Bruce... I..." Selina whispered in shock and tears "I... I can't. Not unless we are married. I need to be here like every other girl to help spread love."

Bruce nodded, kissing her. "I understand...But...I'll see you. All the time if I have to." He cupped her cheek, wiping the tears away

She smiled, kissing him gently

Helena smiled as she saw her parents together, she went and hugged them.

"Helena." Selina smiled, hugging her back... Before she got a cheeky dark grin on her face

"Um...Mum...What's with that grin?" Helena asked

"How about I show you how to make your daddy feel good?" Selina suggested as she got on her knees

"What're you planning?" Bruce asked

Helena was curious but did as she was told. Selina smiled and wrapped both her both her tits and her daughter's breasts around Bruce's cock

"Ah...!" Bruce moaned, feeling the softness of Selina's and his alternate universe's daughter's breasts wrap around his member

"Now you kiss the tip, be gentle and loving." Selina instructed as she kissed and licked the head of the Batman's cock making him moan as Helena followed suit

"Oh...My god...!" Bruce moaned as he felt these two beautiful women service him, though in his mind...It was worrying him, since one WAS technically his daughter.

But he was fucking her earlier in the night. So he just sat back and enjoyed

"Oh yes!" Zatanna moaned as Superman fucked her ass

"Oh, RAO! Your ass is tight!" Superman moaned, almost climaxing into it.

Zatanna moaned, becoming like jelly in his lap

"I'm...Going...To...CUM!" He moaned, climaxing and filling her ass.

Zatanna moaned, cumming again

'Man of steel...indeed...' Zatanna fell onto his body, panting in ecstasy

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aphrodite's Club**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these DC characters.**

 **Author's Note:**

To everyone, thank you for reading this story.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a couple of days since Superman's stag do and now we're following Harley to see how HER days are going.

She yawned as she awoke in the morning, snuggling into Ivy's bosom

'Hmm...' Harley moaned as she felt her best friend's and lover's breasts

"Morning..." She whispered, thinking Ivy would hear her.

She sat up, picking up a fresh set of her cloths/uniform

"Ah...Fresh clothes." She smiled, putting the uniform down and headed to the shower.

She walked into the shower, smiling happily

As the water cascaded down onto her body she hummed without a tune, just being happy.

She danced a bit in the shower, cleaning herself

"I wonder who'll be my first customer?" She wondered

She snickered gently as she finished her shower. Today was Ivy's day off so she was going solo and she might have some fun

"Hee-hee!" She giggled "Oh yes!"

"Sleep well, Ivy." She kissed Ivy's cheek and headed out to work.

She hummed, making sure her suit was all working and stable

'Bra. Check. Panties. Check. Sweet ass costume. Checkaroonie. Hot sexy body. Never leave home without it.' She thought to herself jokingly.

She licked her finger and pressed it against her ass, making a hissing noise as she entered backstage where the other girls working today were sitting around and sorting out their make up or having some food or something else

"Hey girls." Harley smiled, waving to her co-workers.

"Afternoon." They greeted

"You're in a good mood." Cheetah spoke

"Yeah I am." Harley smiled "Had an awesome sleep!"

"Did you sleep on a couple of soft pillows?" Barbara chuckled

"VERY soft ones." She winked

"I'm surprised that she lets you." Dinah answered

"Yeah, well...We ARE a couple, so it's not THAT weird." Harley laughed

"True." Kate nodded, brushing her hair. Since she wasn't fighting crime anymore she had let her hair grow instead of wearing her wig

"You look good, Kate." Harley commented kindly.

"Thank you." Kate smiled, kissing her quickly

"Come on girls, time to set up." Diana called as she walked in

"Yes, Miss!" Harley cheered with a raise of her hand, getting to work.

Everyone keeps nodded as they walked out of backstage. They began to clean and put things away, restocking things around the club and more. It was only 1PM, they had ages to go.

What? It was a strip club. They worked from 9PM to around 5AM. They all got up at around 12 lunch to get ready. Yes they did sleep in occasionally so everyone could rest but there was work to do

"Okay, do we need anything to add to the stock?" Diana asked

"We need some more Tabasco, we used a bit for some Bloody Mary's." Killer Frost answered

"Okay." Diana nodded "How many?"

"Three...Maybe five bottles?" She answered showing one of the remaining bottles from the other night.

"I'll get a box." Donna nodded, going into the storage room

"How is the chalk?" Diana asked Cheetah, who was checking the stripper pole chalk

"I think we're okay...But I'd get another bag to be safe." Cheetah answered

"Okay." She nodded

As they were sorting out the stock, Harley was polishing the pole...Not as dirty as you think it is.

She was humming, swaying her ass to the imaginary music as she made sure the pole was shiny and wouldn't stick

"Enjoying that a bit too much?" Livewire asked

"Huh?" Harley blinked

"Your cute ass is swaying." Livewire smiled

"Is it?" Harley teased, swaying her hips again in front of Livewire's face

"Yes, it is." Livewire chuckled, slapping it gently. "Save it for the customers."

"Aw." She pouted

"Harley, I need you." Diana asked

"Ooh!" Said clown girl cheered as she went over to her.

"What about?" She grinned, hugging her from behind and playing with her breasts

"Hmm...Well...I need you to help Barda with the shopping." Diana answered, moaning gently.

"Okay." She smiled

"And...No picking up stray puppies like last time." Diana answered

"Oh...!" Harley pouted

"No Harley." She frowned

"Okay...No stray puppies." She sighed and followed Barda.

She skipped lightly, smiling at the large woman

"Come along, Harley." Barda chuckled

"Okay!" She smiled

As they left, the remaining girls at the club sighed and smiled. Harley may be crazy...but she always knew that it was in good fun and no-one got hurt. She was like the little sister or the pervy younger schoolmate.

They walked through the town, people smiling at them

"Hi!" Harley waved

"People are nicer now. All things considered." Barda commented

"Yeah, I know." Harley giggled "They use us to work out their stress on us!" She giggled

"True." Barda nodded as they arrived at the store to get all they needed

"Sweets!" Harley cheered

"Of course." Barda sighed with a smile.

"And these and these and these." Harley added, bringing other bags of sweets and the other things that they needed

Barda groaned, rolling her eyes

"...Too much?" Harley asked

Barda nodded slowly.

Harley pouted but did as she was told

The two of them got the items they needed...Along with a few extra packs of condoms, with the amount of customers it just made sense.

... And then they got even MORE condoms.

"Think that's enough?" Barda asked

"Honey, with us and our customers...It's never enough." Harley answered. "How much, Suzie?"

"Let's see...Chalk...Tabasco...100 packs of condoms, alcohol...comes to...$2,196.31." The cashier named Suzie answered

Barda nodded, passing the money

"So...See you at the club tonight?" Harley teased as Suzie gave back the change.

"Maybe. Need to be careful with money this month." She shrugged

"Oh, okay." Harley answered. "Good seeing you though."

Suzie nodded with a smile

Barda and Harley carried the boxes and bags back to the club, to which Harley was trying to see over the top of hers.

"Do you want me to carry some of that?" Barda asked

"I've...I've got it...I'm fine...Just a few more steps." Harley answered, straining lightly

Barda sighed and took a few boxes

"Oh...But I had that." Harley pouted as they were now at the club.

"I'm sure you did Harley." Barda rolled her eyes

"Good work girls." Cheetah spoke with a smile, holding the doors open for them

"Thank you." Harley grinned

"Now, why don't you both take five? Caitlin, Leslie and I will take care of these." Cheetah answered

"Thank you." Barda nodded

"Thanks." Harley added, putting the boxes down. "I'll go get changed."

She ran off, going backstage... While secretly holding a large amount of sweets

'Hee-hee-hee-hee!' She thought happily, going to be on a sugar high.

She sat at her station, digging in happily

"Nom. Hmm...Fizzy sweets." She hummed happily to herself.

She smiled, pigging out lightly as she relaxed by herself

She imagined being in a confectionary world where everything was just her level of crazy but wrapped in a sugary coat.

She was giggling like a mad woman, imagining bathing in the sugary goodness

She was like Alice in Wonderland if Wonderland was made by Katy Perry.

Soon she was finished with her sweets, others going around back

"Ah...I'm done." She smiled, patting her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Vixen blinked

"Huh? Oh, just finished a bag of delicious goodness." Harley answered

"...You know if you keep that up, you're going to get fat and unhealthy." Vixen frowned

"I burn it all off with my ass getting fucked alone, I'm fine." She waved off

'You DO work your ass off...' Vixen thought with a deadpan face.

And that wasn't a joke, Harley was a very popular

Apparently, aside from all the association with the Joker, she was one of THE most popular girls in the club.

It was understandable though. She was hot, cute, into almost every kink and very enthusiastic and slutty

"Hey, we're getting customers." A voice called to the back

"Already?" Harley blinked "How long was I snacking?"

"Too long." The voice answered. "And it seems to be a party."

"Oh! Yay! Hahahahaha!" Harley laughed in excitement, quickly touching up her makeup and looking at her cloths quick before she ran out

"...Is there REALLY a party?" Vixen asked herself, walking outside...and saw the beginnings of a party. "I've been wrong before." She retracted her faux pas.

Harley was walking around happily, smiling

She was getting a few wolf whistles from the party, who were requesting girls...Most notably, Harley.

Harley smiled as she joined the party, dancing with the music

She was the centre of attention, the one that got the party started...while also grinding against one of the patrons.

She was having so much fun, swinging her hips to the beat sexily while also swirling her body

"WOO!" the group cheered while Harley was dancing.

"Yeah! Party!" She grinned

The group began to gently caress Harley's body while she danced with them.

She pretended not to notice as everyone else was serving the party goers drinks

"Seems that Harley's keeping up the party." Livewire commented

"Yeah." Diana smiled, while Donna was walking with a customer

"I am surprised you have not been DJ-ing this party." Diana said to Livewire

"Yeah well, I WAS, but they brought someone along with them." Livewire answered.

"Sorry to hear that." Diana nodded

"Meh, it's fine...Besides...I've got someone who's asked for me." Livewire responded, winking at a customer.

"You slut." Supergirl joked teasingly

"Yep." Livewire chuckled. "See you girls, later."

"So, what do you boys want?" Harley asked as her hands rubbed her body "You lot gonna gangbang me right here to the music? Or am I for one special guy?"

"First." They answered.

Harley squeaked happily, seeing these customers looking lustfully at her.

She wondered how she should start!

The men started to bring out their cocks, almost hard and erect to Harley's direction.

Harley decided to start classically and fell to her knees, opening her mouth and pushing her tongue out

"First up." One of the men spoke, walking to her and slid his cock into her mouth, feeling her moist wet hole service him.

She moaned around the cock, easily taking it to the base

"Oh my god!" He moaned, thrusting his cock in her mouth and holding her head in place...Before he came, filling her mouth with cum.

Harley let the cum fly right into her stomach, having no trouble breathing and her makeup not even close to running

"Ah...Next." She teased, licking her lips and the cock she just had.

"Oh god the Joker trained this slut right!" Another man smiled as she grabbed Harley by her famous pigtails and slammed his meat down her throat

"HMM!" Harley moaned at that, though she felt a little insulted by the man mentioning Joker. Though she took the man's cock down her throat skilfully.

She did knock his hands away and throat fucked herself on his cock, actually throat fucking herself faster than the man was fucking her. And only then did she start to gag

"AH! Oh fuck! Don't...Start choking now!" The man moaned, cumming into her throat.

Harley pulled back, drool and cum pouring out of her mouth as she panted

"Oh, shit...That's hot." Another man lusted for her, rubbing his cock.

The men began to hold the clown woman's head and began to thrust into her mouth before pulling out and letting someone else do it, blowbanging her and holding back their orgasm

'Oh god...This...this is so fucking good!' Harley thought, giving almost simultaneous blowjobs to these men, feeling her lips work overtime.

"Glad I'm not her." Barbara blinked

"Yeah...Word to the wise, don't mention "him" to Harley...It sorta makes you regret it." Diana answered

"I know that." Barbara rolled her eyes

"Yeah but...When you're in the middle of a gangbang..." Diana added

"AH!" Two men moaned as they came from Harley tickling their prostates.

The cum shot over her face, other people jacking off and cumming on her face

"Ah...So...good...!" The men moaned as they were putty in Harley's hands, begging for more.

They picked her up, ready for a REAL gangbang

"Onward boys...Mama wants some loving." Harley ordered.

She unzipped her suit at the crotch and at her chest which revealed her breasts, pussy and asshole

The men cheered and were lead to an empty room.

"I hope they're ready for a wild night." Barbara commented

"I'm sure...And it looks like those guy's friend has left to join the party...Livewire might need to get on the tables again." Diana sighed

"Wonder if any interesting of those guys are 'into' anal. You know how Harley can get when she gets super exited." Barbara laughed lightly "But since the party is gone to have fun I think Leslie can enjoy herself for a bit."

"I'll get something on shuffle." Cheetah answered as she walked by.

Cheetah's eyes lingered on Diana for as long as she could but walked on

"How's Cheetah doing?" Barbara asked kindly to Diana.

"Fine." Diana nodded

"That's good...How's her condom collection going? Or should I say: future baby?" Barbara asked

"Half a fridge full." She joked

"At least she has a variety." Barbara followed in on the joke with a smile.

Diana nodded, pecking her lips as she walked off to work

*With Harley*

Harley was currently having her pussy filled with a cock, bouncing on him fervently.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" She moaned happily, bouncing on the cock happily, spreading her asscheeks "Come on, aren't any of you feeling a bit lonely?"

"Yeah." Another man answered, sheathing his cock with a condom and pushed his way into Harley's tight ass

"Hmmm... that's good." She moaned, wrapping her breasts around another cock

"Oh shit...You're amazing!" The men moaned and wanted to cum

"I know." She smiled "And I can go for ages!"

"Then...We better try!" The other men answered, cumming in their condoms and on Harley's breasts

They pulled back, others taking their place

"AH! Oh, fuck! You're tight even after being fucked!" The other men moaned

"That's my skill!" Harley moaned happily. "I am a real good gymnast, I keep myself VERY tight!"

"Oh...fuck!" The men who replaced them climaxed into the condoms

Harley giggled. Her face, tits and ass where painted white but not from her make up

The men panted as they were more or less spent from fucking Harley.

But Harley wasn't even close to done, unfortunately

"Oh poo." She pouted, a bit tired but not too bad

"Aren't there any more friends of yours?" Harley asked

"No babe... we're done."

"Oh...Okay. You guys rest here...I'm gonna take a sexy shower." Harley answered

"Sexy shower?" Everyone asked, either aroused or confused

"Yeah...I'm taking these...And pouring them on myself. And if any want to join..." Harley answered taking the used condoms, and then gestured to jerk off and give blowjobs to whomever was going to join.

... Yep. A bunch of guys stood up and followed her

'Oh...SO good!' Harley smiled as she led them like the Pied Piper.

She was skipping a bit, feeling happy and proud

"Looks like our resident Pied Piper is at it again." Donna chuckled as she served drinks with Caitlin.

"Looks like." Killer Frost nodded, a guy slapping her ass playfully

"Hey." The man smiled

"Hello there..." Caitlin winked. "Care for a drink?"

"Please." He nodded, reaching for the crotch of her leotard costume

"Hmm...Careful...I've been told it's quite cold there..." She teased

"I'll be happy to warm it up." The guy answered

The guy dove his head in, happily licking at her pussy and drinking her juices

"AH! Oh...Naughty boy...!" She moaned putting the tray down and held the guy's head in.

Donna chuckled, helping support Caitlin as the man are her out getting his "drink"

"Ah...Oh, god...I...I'm going to...AH!" Caitlin moaned climaxing and squirting into the mouth of the customer.

The man swallowed her juices happily, pulling back with a sigh "That was the cool drink I needed." He smirked, pulling out $70 and gave it to her

"Thank you..." Caitlin panted lightly as she took the money. "I hope you enjoyed it."

"Very much so."

"You definitely did." Donna teased Killer Frost

Caitlin feigned a laughter and continued to work as she smiled at the $70 she earned. 'Kinda wish I'd get a guy...' She thought

*with Harley*

She was currently kneeling on the floor, jerking off two of the guys who were at the party while sucking off another, as she was covered in cum from the condoms and some fresh cum from the men she was servicing

She was just enjoying the feeling of warm cum shooting all over her, feeling it on her and cool

"AH...We're spent..." The men who were being serviced fell to the floor.

Harley moaned, rubbing the cum into her skin as she smiled

"Hmm...I like this facial..." She teased at that.

She giggled, standing up "You and your friends will be given your total when you leave. We take cards." She said as she left

"So worth it..." They groaned happily, while Harley was glistening from the cum. But she went to the shower part and began to wash her face.

Mainly because she didn't want any eye infections. Plus she wanted to see clearly

"Ah...much better." She whispered as she cleaned up.

Well, her face was clean. She left the cum everywhere else, planning on doing a show where others lick her clean of the cum and that made her giggle in excitement

Harley Quinn everybody. As kinky as she is crazy.

And everyone at the club loved her for it.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aphrodite's Club**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these DC characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1: We try our best.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Small Favour: Well we do.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the following days, Barbara Gordon, the former Batgirl was doing some early morning stretches as per her routine.

The red haired beauty was doing some stretches naked, smiling down at the legs she had regained

*Flashback*

It was eight months ago, back in Gotham.

Barbara sighed as she wheeled herself through her house in her wheelchair

She was kept in this wheelchair ever since Joker shot her in the spine, crippling her.

"Another day being out of the field." She sighed

She rolled herself to the front door to get her mail, then rolled back to read it.

A couple of bills, a bit of junk mail and the Gotham Gazette. Nothing really out of the ordinary.

But before she had a chance to open it, she saw the familiar blonde goddess in her living room.

"GAH! Who're you? How did you get in here?" Barbara backed up

"Please, Ms Gordon. I don't mean you any harm. I am Aphrodite, Goddess of Love." Aphrodite answered

"Really? Are you some new gimmick thief or something? Forgive me if I don't forgive you." Barbara responded

Aphrodite frowned and nodded. "Gotham...DOES have its fair share of cynics...But trust me when I tell you this...I can help you. I can help alleviate your pain." She spoke kindly, reassuring her.

"...What can you do? If you really ARE Aphrodite...What's in it for you?" Barbara asked

"A world without violence, without hurt...Only love." Aphrodite answered.

Barbara raised a sceptical eyebrow

"Let me give you something." Aphrodite spoke, reaching out with her hand. "Something you've lost." Sparks of magic flowed through her hands and surrounded Barbara's legs and spine. It tingled around her as it wrapped around her

"W... What are you doing?!" Barbara yelled in slight fear and panic

"Giving you your legs back." Aphrodite answered honestly, her hand had stopped glowing and Barabra's legs stopped tingling. "Take my hand." She asked as she stood up.

Barbara was doubting, hesitant... But she reached her hand out carefully

She gripped Aphrodite's hand and was pulled out of the chair, feeling something come back to her legs...It...She felt her weight on her legs...She felt the floor underneath her. She felt her body's weight fall into her legs as she was caught by Aphrodite.

"Easy there. I've got you." Aphrodite smiled, catching Barbara in her arms.

"M... My legs." She whispered "I... I can feel my legs!"

"Yes, as I promised." Aphrodite answered, stroking her hair. "My powers have grown...and I can do much more than before."

Before she kissed the former Batgirl gently

Barbara's eyes fluttered in shock...before she accepted the kiss, feeling Aphrodite's loving kiss flow through her. And somehow, feeling her strength come back to her legs, getting stronger like they once were.

She moaned deeply, lovingly

*End flashback*

Barbara was keeping her body in as peak physical condition as she could while enjoying herself. She got up and headed to the shower to wash herself off.

It didn't take that long, Barbara enjoying this

"Hmm..." She hummed happily as she finished up and dried herself.

She looked at her costume, smiling. She felt happy. She could walk again, she was Batgirl again. Even if this wasn't what she originally imagined

But...It wasn't all bad, she had a job she loved to do. And she could be "herself", respected among her peers and had several times with good people.

Plus the sex was great

"Hmm...I think I should get some shopping." She thought as she looked at her coffers while getting something to eat.

She pulled her costume on, smiling as the tight grey material was pulled over her body and hugged her tight

'Reminds me of my first costume.' She thought with a giggle, thinking back to when she became Batgirl on accident, being dressed in a tight party costume instead of Kevlar.

Then again, this wasn't Kevlar. It was padded to look like it though, as it keep up the appeal of the guys fucking Batgirl

Barbara walked to the club, wearing a jacket to protect her from the wind.

"Hey girls." She smiled, passing her coat to a bouncer and kissing his cheek

"Hey, Barbara." They answered, waving to her.

Barbara smiled, enjoying the greeting as she looked over at the shift list

"Huh. So it's... I'm on the floor till midnight, a break at 10:30. Then a play from 12:30 to 3AM. And for the last two hours I'm on the floor again." She nodded

Barbara put the timetable down and began to walk to the bar to serve drinks.

Looking at the time she shrugged and went out back to touch up her makeup and to grab some condoms in case she was going to be fucked in public

"There we go." Barbara commented. "Hey, Ice."

"Hey, Barbara." The ice-magic wielding heroine responded

Barbara sat down at her station, applying some light make-up

"Have a good sleep?" Ice asked

"Yeah. Yesterday's day off was great." She smiled, applying some black lipstick for tonight

"You're looking great." Ice added

"Oh, thanks. You too." Barbara answered

"Well...People like to play with the "cooler side" every now and again." Ice chuckled

"I see what you did there." She joked

"Better than some other ice puns, if I'm honest...You looking forwards to tonight?" Ice responded

"Always." She shrugged "I mean, don't we all?"

"True...Hey, Selina's regular is coming more often." Ice smiled

"She has also been sharing him with Helena." Barbara nodded

"Yeah, that's a good point...You think that he might be permanent?" Ice teased, meaning that Bruce and Selina might get together.

"I hope so." She nodded

*Time Skip*

Barbara smiled as she walked through the club

"Hey, Batgirl...Can I get a drink?" A drunk spoke with a hiccup

"Sure babe. Anything special?" She smiled

"A blowjob." The drunk answered

"Hmm..." The man smiled as he felt his cock being licked and sucked on

Barbara smiled proudly as she performed her job, licking along the cock happily before she began to playfully flick her tongue against the tip of his cock

"Ah...Yes..." The drunk man panted as he felt this stimulation.

"Your cock tastes good, sir." She smiled, licking up her customer's pre-cum

"Thanks...Your tongue and mouth is great..." The man sighed happily.

"Would you like to cum on my face or in my mouth?" She asked, lightly rubbing his cock with her hand

The man didn't respond...He was passed out.

"Oh...That's a shame." Barbara frowned

She put his cock away gently and signalled a bouncer

"One too many drinks..." The bouncers frowned. "You okay, Miss Barbara?" He asked kindly

"I'm fine Henry." She nodded, missing his cheek

The bouncer smiled, gave a nod and took the drunk away to get him sober to get home.

Barbara was composing herself and walked around to serve drinks again.

People began to order non-sexually, Barbara running back and forth serving drinks with a smile and a flirt

"Thanks, Batgirl/Barbara." The patrons spoke kindly as she served drinks.

They also normally added a pat to the ass or squeeze if the breast to their thanks.

Seeing the time Barbara went back stage and took her cowl off, ready to enjoy her break

"Phew...Quick and early start." Barbara sighed

"You're the floor's favourite I think." Ivy spoke to her

"Really? I'm the favourite tonight?" Barbara blinked

"I think so." Ivy answered

"Wow...That's great." Barbara answered

Ivy nodded with a grin and kissed her cheek

"If you're going out there...Give them a heck of a show." Ivy smiled

"I'm on break. But I'll do my best show yet." Barbara smiled, giving a small V with her fingers "In fact I think my co-star is smiling right at me."

"Oh...Well...Who am I to deny a fellow Bird of Prey?" Ivy smiled

Barbara smiled and kissed her again, laughing lightly

Out on the stage the patrons were waiting patiently...though they were getting horny.

Soon, walking into the stage, was a familiar blonde haired woman with fishnet stockings

"Ladies and gentlemen...Black Canary..." The DJ spoke, setting the music's mood.

"Hello everyone." She winked, pulling her leather jacket down her shoulder teasingly

The crowd cheered to Black Canary, wolf whistling and clapping.

"So, what shall I do first boys?"

People were cheering, some chanting for her to "take it off!" or "strip!"

"Now now, slow down." She chuckled, spinning around the pole

"We've got an hour together..." She teased, stroking the pole with her finger

"Now calm down and tell me, how to start?" She asked, licking the pole

People were getting excited, they said "rub the pole" and the words "boobs" and "ass" were coming through.

After a few seconds Dinah smiled and nodded, wrapping her breasts around the pole

"WHOO!" The men cheered happily, seeing Dinah acting like this and began to rub their cocks

Throwing money onto the stage as well

"Oh, thank you..." Dinah purred, stroking her hair out and allured them.

She winked, slowly unzipping the front of her leotard

The men were cheering for her.

She brought it down till it was half way down her stomach, the leather leotard teasingly hiding her nipples

"Uh-uh..." She wiggled her finger seductively

"Can't do that yet." She winked

"Wow, Dinah is doing great." Barbara chuckled

"Wait...Who's coming to the scene...It's...BATGIRL!" Livewire called out, changing the music and calling for Barbara.

Barbara walked out, waving a bit as she got onto the play stage

The people whistled, clapping their hands as the saw Barbara walk sultry out to the platform.

"Hello everyone. Are you ready for tonight's show?" She asked with a smile

The patrons cheered and clapped their hands, awaiting to see what they were going to do.

"Tonight's play is called Corruption of a Heroine, the Queen of Nature's Bride." Barbara explained. Corruption of a Heroine was a long running 'series' of plays where different heroines get fucked by a former-Villain playing his old role or by a villainess. Or a heroine who had, for a time, been turned evil "Remember to fuck your waitresses, and to pay them. They are MUCH better than your hands, now enjoy." She bowed gently, the lights turning off and the crowed turning silent in anticipation. When the lights turned back on, solely focused on the stage, it was empty of people with a bunch of plants all over

Walking out onto the stage, sultrily walking with a run of her red hair, almost nude save for some floral patterned underwear to emphasise her sensual appearance. Was Poison Ivy...In all of her glory.

The crowd cheered and clapped, Ivy smiling but stayed silent until the cheering was finished so they could hear her properly

"Oh Batgirl, where are you?" Ivy called in an almost sing song voice as she 'looked' around the stage "You can't run forever. Eventually my babies will find you."

Soon, Batgirl "snuck" around Ivy keeping in the shadows as she tried to pin Ivy down.

But she was trapped by vines in the blink of an eye

"Gah! No!" Barbara called out as the vines entangled her, while rubbing around her body, even sliding between her breasts.

"Thought you could sneak up behind me?" Ivy snicker, turning around

"I tried." Barbara "struggled" against the vines, feeling the lower vines rub against her pussy.

The crowd cheered at the sight and clapped, beginning to get girls over for small hand-jobs

"Well, it looks like you are in my trap now." Ivy said when the cheering ended, running a finger seductively over Barbara's neck

"It does...Do what you want with me." Barbara moaned lightly

Ivy smiled, blowing a powered into Barbara's face

Batgirl was silent for a few seconds before she began to moan in an over the top fashion

"Whoo...!" The men moaned happily

"Now...Kiss me...Batgirl..." Ivy ordered sensually

"N... No..." Batgirl whimpered before kissing the plant woman

"Hmm..." Ivy moaned, holding Barbara's head gently as she kissed her deeply.

She slow slid her hands over Batgirl's body, teasing her through her skin-tight grey costume

"Hmm...AH...!" Barbara moaned, giving a small climax.

"You are so sensitive already." Ivy teased, clicking as the vines became more active "Why don't you beg for me?"

"I...I have...SOME pride..." Barbara moaned

"Oh...But you're so wet..." Ivy teased, rubbing her fingers against Barbara's wet slit. "Beg..."

"No!" She shook her head

"Fine." She pouted "Make her beg babies."

The vines began to creep around Barbara's body, rubbing and teasing her skin and pussy, prodding and sliding between her cleavage, pussy and ass; almost like three cocks teasing her body

But then did not enter, just teasing her

The patrons where now getting blowjobs or tit-jobs, loving the show

"Hmm...Seems like, my babies really like you." Ivy teased.

"Ah, I-Ivy...You...won't win." Barbara moaned

"But aren't they nice and thick? Very big?" Ivy asked

"They...They do..." Barbara moaned, feeling the sensation in her nethers, feeling how they were teasing her.

"If you beg then they will fuck you." Ivy smiled, licking Barbara's lips

Barbara moaned, feeling her pussy and breasts being fondled as Ivy licked her lips...She climaxed again. "P-Please...I...I beg you...Fuck me!"

"That's what I wanted to hear." Ivy grinned, clicking again "Have fun babies!"

With that, Barbara felt her ass, pussy and mouth filled with the sensual vines, rubbing against her body and giving her pleasure. Some of the vines tied around Barbara's breasts while another one rubbed itself between her wrapped breasts while the three vines that entered her holes were getting nice and moist. Feeling how Barbara was enjoying this and making her cum.

She was already on her second orgasm and was nearing a third

'AH! Oh my...God!' Barbara moaned as she came onto the vines, her mouth coating the vine with her saliva.

The patrons grinned, now fucking whatever girl they got

"Ah, ah...HMM!" Barbara moaned as each girl was getting fucked happily.

"Oh...this is just too cute..." Ivy teased, ordering one of her babies to remove itself from Barbara's mouth and started to kiss her lustfully.

"You are mine now Batgirl." Ivy smiled, a wedding ring growing out of a plant

"What...is...that...?" Barbara panted, drooling at the kisses and the sight of the ring.

"You will be my bride. And you will help me make the world beautiful." Ivy smiled "And I will fuck you like this every day, maybe multiple times a day."

Barbara's mind was falling into the fantasy, true she knew it was fake...but honestly with what was going on, she thought it was real. "Yes. Yes, I'll...AH! Be your bride!" She answered as she came.

Ivy nodded, sliding the ring onto Barbara's gloved finger "You are now mine, BatSlut." She smiled, kissing her while reaching down and rubbing Batgirl's clit

"WHOO! AH!" The club began to clap and cheer before cumming into the girls that they were fucking, the girls themselves were cheering to the stage play.

Barbara smiled and moaned happily, cumming hard and actually squirting

"Want some cum?" Ivy asked as she rubbed the vines

"Yes...I...I want cum!" Barbara begged.

"Say it right."

"I...I want cum...Mistress!" Barbara moaned, cumming from the vines

"Please, give your filthy slut wife what she wants! Please fill me, cover me with you juicy cum and make me yours!"

Ivy grinned and licked her lips, clicking once more

The vines began to pulse and shoot out a white cum-like substance from the vines, covering and filling her with it.

She moaned as her holes where over filled with cum, extra cum pouring out of her body with more cum shooting onto her face and covered chest

And soon the crowd were finishing with their girls, clapping with them as the stage-play was finishing up.

Barbara was slowly lowered, she and Ivy bowing lightly

"Thank you, everyone..." Barbara panted

"We hope that you've enjoyed tonight's play." Ivy continued.

The two then went backstage, smiling

"Oh...God!" Barbara buckled into Ivy almost drunkenly.

"You alright?" Ivy asked

"Just...Cum-drunk..." Barbara answered as Ivy helped into a chair.

"Wify." Barbara added, kissing her

"...I might take you up on that." Barbara teased

"Huh?" Ivy blinked as Barbara walked away

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aphrodite's Club**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these DC characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Neo-Warkid4: Those characters are in the story, but they are not the main focus.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Inside the club's main office, Aphrodite was maintaining the club's finances, feeling the continuous flow of love throughout the club and the world.

"Looks like we're going strong still." She talked to herself with a smile.

Knock, knock.

"Come in." Aphrodite spoke kindly, letting whoever it was in.

It was Diana, who was carrying her new costume.

"Ah, Diana. You're looking well." She smiled

"Thank you, Lady Aphy." Diana responded in kind. "I've gotten news on Selina."

"Ah, yes? How is she?" Aphrodite asked with a hopeful smile.

"Well, she and Bruce have gotten REALLY close. AND there's a little 'bump' forming." Diana smirked

"She's pregnant?" Aphrodite asked

"She told me that it's consensual. And she's planning to tell Bruce next time she sees him." Diana answered

"You know...She'll have to slow down from doing this job." Aphrodite explained logically.

"I know. She may not like it, but Bruce is a great man." Diana answered

"Hopefully they let their love blossom into marriage." Aphrodite nodded as she pulled out a book, making a note "How far along is she?"

"About a month." Diana answered. "I think it was at Superman's stag-do."

Aphrodite nodded, humming "She can stay on the floor for another week. Then bar work, only, for two months. Then two months helping everyone with their makeup. Then no more work."

"I'll go tell her." Diana answered.

"Thank you, Diana." Aphrodite smiled

Aphrodite then wiggled her finger gently, urging her closer

Diana soon walked to her, going to her 'Lady Aphy' and stood next to her only to be pulled onto the Goddesses lap

"Oh? What have I done to deserve this, Lady Aphy?" She asked

"You have been an amazing help. You have made this everything I had hoped for." She smiled proudly

"Only because of your guidance." Diana responded

Aphrodite smiled, her hands going to her star-spangled short clad backside

"I guess this means we get to have fun?" Diana asked with a puckish smile

"Yes it does, my precious princess." She nodded

The two then kissed, Diana rubbing her waist against Aphrodite's leg.

Outside the office and going to the makeup room, Selina and the other girls were talking and working.

"Congratulations Selina." Ms Martian smiled

"Thanks, Megan. It's really happening." Selina smiled, rubbing her belly.

"I can't wait." Helena smiled, hugging Selina

"I know. And don't worry. We'll raise it right." Selina answered, whispering the last part in Helena's ear.

Cheetah smiled from her work station, today being her day off but she had to congratulate her fellow cat

"Don't worry, Cheetah. I'm sure you're gonna be a great mum soon." Mary Marvel answered, patting her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks." Cheetah smiled

"So, anyone know what tonight's play is?" Power Girl asked casually as she was cleaning her boots

"I think it's a 'frozen princess' story. Melting the heart of a sensual ice queen." Ice answered.

"Kinda on the nose for you; isn't it?" Power Girl responded

"Yeah, but...*I* wasn't the one who suggested it." Ice rebutted.

Ice's friend/partner, Fire, laughed softly

"So, who's your partner?" Batgirl asked "Some of the hired guys? A boyfriend who's guest starring? One of us?"

"I think it's more lesbian stuff, but we'll need to check the roster, if I'm honest." Ice answered

"It's me." Killer Frost grinned as she walked in

"Of course." The women rolled their eyes.

"So, we've got the Ice Queen. Who's gonna fuck ya?" Cheetah asked

"Me and Icy are gonna have a nice cold two-way." Killer Frost explained, having a drink from her glass

"Nice." Selina chuckled. "...I'm going to call Bruce for later."

"Good idea. I heard that you were gonna do that anyway." Helena answered

"You'll have to be the one looking after his 'needs'." Selina whispered naughtily

Helena squeaked happily, feeling her fetish make her tingle happily.

Batwoman, Kate, returned from the bar, carrying several shots of whiskey

"Okay, here's your whiskey." Kate spoke, handing over the whiskey to the different tables before she swallowed a shot herself, sititng very close to Dinah

"How're you feeling, Dinah?" Kate asked

"Fine, thanks." Dinah responded, taking a drink

Kate nodded, putting a hand on Dinah's fishnet flat thigh

"Well, is this a date?" Dinah asked, feeling Kate's hand. "Cause...my schedule's open."

"It can be a date if you want it to be." Kate smiled, kissing her deeply

Dinah raised her hand and embraced Kate's cheeks, breaking the kiss and looked into her eyes. "Let's get a room." Licking her lips.

"You sure? We open in twenty minutes." Kate smiled "Miss Aphrodite might punish us." She teased

"Why? Scared of a little punishment?" Dinah rubbed her nose with hers.

"Far from it. Just don't scream my wall down." Kate grinned "... And I'll treat you like you deserve."

"...Give me the ball-gag and we'll have no worries." Dinah smiled and lead the way

"... I am in love." Kate said without any doubt, staring at the fishnet and leather leotard clad ass walk away from her only to run after it

*Elsewhere*

Bruce was currently at Wayne Enterprise. He was working as hard as he could, progressing and funding multiple projects since his time as Batman was lessening.

He was currently teaching his adopted son Tim how to run the company as well. Right now Tim was checking his emails when a new one came in, his Heart of Aphrodite newsletter

"Oh~!" He blinked and smiled, clicking open the e-mail and saw the beautiful super-heroines abreast of the test with 'Heart of Aphrodite' as the watermark head font.

He scrolled down, seeing the updates.

Their one year anniversary was coming up soon, in two months, and they where planning a big celebration. More news to come in next month's newsletter.

Three new heroines shall be joining the club next week.

Mera, Tula and Katanna

To celebrate this, next week the club will be having a 'sushi week'

They where premiering a new drink this month, the Flaming Heart. Some sort of spicy cocktail with whiskey as a base.

And finally the Heart of Aphrodite was preparing a new call girl service to start up after Sushi week, apparently having been in the work for three months behind the scenes.

There were many, many restrictions. Such as 'you cannot book more than a week in advance', 'you can book no less than two days in advance', 'it is a fixed per hour rate, not a fluctuating price for different sexual acts', 'you are not to harm the girls', 'the girls will be escorted to and from the establishment by a bouncer', 'girls have a right to refuse any sexual act they do not wish to be involved with' and 'all payments are by card, online'

This was only a trial run for three weeks, looking for any kinks in the plan and if it would be profitable

And all the while, Tim had fogged over eyes and steam coming out of his ears from the horniness he was feeling.

"Tim?" Bruce blinked, seeing his adopted son entering the room

He was almost wandering around like a love-struck puppy. "Mail, Bruce." He answered with a goofy laugh.

"What is with you?" Bruce asked, opening the email and IMMEDIATELY saw what was going on "So, which part of this newsletter has gotten you so excited?" He asked

Bruce rolled his and smirked softly

"Oh, serious stuff though. The biology department is making strides in their research. The newsprint is on a report on the new renovations in Gotham...and Alfred's asking if you're coming home tonight." Tim got back to reality

"Good. Good. And yes, around ten. Maybe eleven." Bruce listed off

"Great...And the club?" Tim asked, hoping he could come with

"We'll see." Bruce answered

"Cool. I'm coming with." Tim nodded

Bruce sighed and nodded. "Very well."

"Yes!" Tim fist pumped gently.

*Back at the club*

Diana smiled, having finished her time with Aphrodite

"You were amazing, Lady Aphy." Diana whispered, lying next to her.

"As always, you were a star." Aphrodite praised, lightly playing with Diana's hair

"So, what now?" Diana asked

"I think we've got our club to open." Aphrodite answered

"...Is that REALLY the time?" Diana responded

"Time flies when love is involved." Aphrodite smiled and kissed her, running her fingers teasingly over Diana's abs "You are tonight's star on the pole. I hope you make it a good show."

"I'll do my best." Diana answered, getting dressed in her costume even if she just wanted her goddesses fingers to continue their journey and bring her the bliss of release, she couldn't let herself be distracted now.

She, like every other girl in the club, had a mission

Bring love and joy to everyone.

Now, we pan out from the club, going far out to the reaches of the DC universe. To Mount Olympus.

A being clad in black and blue armour, a giant among people, with burning red eyes...but was struggling to move. He was exhausted and felt the flames of war snuff out within him.

Ares, angered by his plot failing

The power of war. The power of hatred and rage to fuel his power...But with Aphrodite's own machinations his power has dwindled into near-nothing

He and attempted to use Green Arrow to re-spark some form of conflict, give him a small drop of power to try and begin his plot back to power... And it failed

"DAMN IT!" He slammed his fist on his chair arm. "How do I manage to beat her?"

*that night, at the club*

"WHOO!" The crowd cheered, clapping for Diana's display.

"Now, next on stage ladies and gentlemen our main event. 'Frozen Heart'!" The announcer spoke

Said DJ being Livewire "Please welcome our performers, Ice and Killer Frost! Don't forget to fuck your waitresses boys, better than your hand!"

"That line is so cheesy. Why do we keep using it?" Rose Wilson, Ravager, grumbled backstage

"It's part of the brand." Mary Marvel answered. "It's what we have to compromise with."

Rose shrugged, applying some orange lipstick

"Rose, you need some mother-loving peace." Fire teased, gently groping her breasts from behind.

"Hey, knock it off you Brazilian slut." Rose laughed and moaned, joking around

"Why'd you make it sound like a bad thing?" Fire asked, kissing on her neck and cheek

"I'm trying to do my make up here." Rose moaned

"Alright...How about HERE?" Fire asked, grabbing Rose's hips and stroked them

Her tanned fingers gliding over Rose's black and orange thong, along her outer thighs, slowly over the curve of her thigh and onto her inner thigh, slowly sliding up towards her honey-pot only to stop and travel the route it just took in reverse

"You. B-Bitch. Ah~!" Rose moaned almost bucking her hips from the touch

"You fucking tease! You... Ah~!... Whore... Gonna... Ah~!... Get you back for this!"

"I look forward to it." Fire answered

Outside to the door was Bruce and Tim who walked in. Both wearing casual gear, but Tim looking overwhelmed by the sights.

"I love this place!" He grinned

"Try not to cause a scene, Tim." Bruce answered with a shake of his head.

"Ah, Mr Wayne. Welcome back." Zatanna smiled, being on waitress duty today.

"Zatanna." He nodded respectfully. "We'll have a-"

"Ginger ale and a glass of water. Don't worry, we've got your orders ready." Zatanna smiled

"Thank you." He nodded

"Take a seat." Zatanna smiled, showing them a table.

"Oh man!" Tim whispered excitedly.

They were near the front of the club, looking up at the stage. Ice and Frost where currently having a nice 'snack', in a 69 position where they where licking each other's snatches while using ice dildos on the others asshole

"Oh my god." Tim whispered as he downed his glass of water.

"Tim." Bruce sighed

"Want another, handsome?" A familiar voice asked Tim

"Cass? Is-Is that you?" Tim blushed

Cassandra was wearing a golden accent red bikini with blue booty shirts, her blonde hair tied back as she was happy to show her D-Cup breasts.

"Hey Tim." She winked

"I. Wow. You-you look great." Tim answered

"Thanks, I've been working out." Cassandra answered. "Mr Wayne, you're wanted in room 39."

"Thank you Cassandra. Please try and keep an eye on Tim, please. I don't want him to cause a scene." Bruce nodded, giving Wonder Girl some money and walking away

"Oh. I'll do more than that." Cass smiled and licked her lips, sitting on Tim's lap

"AH~!" Tim squeaked excitedly

Cassandra kissed his cheek just to keep him pinned to his seat, Tim almost passing out from it.

Bruce headed to the room in question and inside. "Selina?" he asked

"Hello, Bruce." She smiled, turning around.

Bruce closed the door behind him. "Are you alright?" He asked kindly

"Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you in private." She answered, as she and him sat next to each other.

"What's wrong?" he asked, holding her hand gently

Selina guided his hand to her stomach. And looked directly into his eyes.

Bruce didn't need to be the world's greatest detective to figure this out. "You? You're pregnant?" He asked

Selina choked back a laugh and smiled, tearing up.

Bruce began to cry and smiled, pulling her into a kiss "That's amazing!" He said in joy

"You're smiling." Selina joked as she hugged him.

"I've reason to." He answered

He kissed her again and again, softly and lovingly

"Bruce. Make love. Too me." Selina spoke between each kiss

"Of course." He nodded

Bruce began to kiss and strip off Selina, caressing her while being careful.

We zoom back out, the club back in full swing after the ice girls play ended

"Alright everyone, that was the play." DJ Livewire...that is an awesome name, proclaimed

The crowed, who was not balls deep in a heroine, cheered and clapped

"Did you like the show?" Cassandra asked, teasing Tim.

"I've got my own show, here." He smiled, hugging her hips and felt his penis poked her hips

Cass grinned, grinding her ass against him

"...Cass. I want you." Tim whispered, wanting to fuck her.

"You do?" She smiled, pulling her shorts down lightly

"Yeah. Is that weird?" Tim asked.

"No." Cass answered, getting a condom and opened the packet.

She, with a single hand, unzipped Tim's pants, freed his penis and put the condom on, the fluid motion she did so with proving her skill

"...Oh, fuck that's awesome." Tim whispered in awe.

"Ready?" Cass asked

GULP!

Tim chugged down his second water in one go and then nodded.

Cassandra nodded, lowering herself on his member and moaning softly

"AH~!" Tim gasped, feeling Cass' tightness around his member as he wanted to thrust deep into her

He held her hips, slamming in and out of the blonde beauty as best as he could in this position

"You're eager. Aren't you Tim?" Cass teased him, exposing her breasts to him

"Yeah." He moaned

"No fair Cass, stealing Tim and hogging him for yourself." Another familiar voice huffed, Tim recognising it without hesitation. Looking over his shoulder he was two familiar girls

"Cass? Steph? Oh my god!" Tim gasped, his member hardening and touching her womb

Standing there was his Ex-Girlfriend and his... Adopted sister? That one was a bit confusing.

Stephanie was the taller of the two. A white girl with C-Cup breasts. She had a skin-tight purple outfit with elbow and knee length black gloves/boots, a black belt and a black cape. A great ass, an hourglass figure. Long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a purple domino mask with a purple cape that had an attached hood. There was a clear zipper across her crotch and her suit also clearly un-tucked to allow her breasts free

Cassandra was Asian and slightly shorter than Steph. More muscular and scared. She had smaller B-cup breasts but she had legs for days, despite her size. She had short black hair and blue eyes. She wore black elbow length latex gloves, knee high high-heeled leather boots, a black latex thong, a black leather corset with a yellow bat on it and a bat-like domino mask

"I. Can explain. ...No, I can't. This is self-explanatory." Tim tried to give an excuse...but he was there. They were there. And the three girls were just smirking at him.

Steph and Cass, the former Batgirl, walked forward and wrapped their arms around his shoulders. They began to kiss him, pulling him into a three way kiss, as Wonder Girl, we will refer to that Cass as such for simplicity, continued to bounce on his cock

"Oh my GOD!" Tim moaned and came into his condom inside Cass' pussy

"Just enjoy yourself, Tim." Steph smirked. "That's the point of this place."

"Feel. Love." Cassandra Cain purred sexily

"Ah~!" Tim almost melted happily from the ecstasy.

*Backstage*

"Great work out there." Dinah spoke praising Killer Frost and Ice.

"Thanks, Dinah." Ice smiled.

"Yeah, we gotta do this more often." Killer Frost slapped Ice's ass gently.

"Careful, I need to still use that." Ice rubbed her butt

"There you are." Aphrodite frowned as she walked in, looking at Dinah

"Oh hello, Lady Aphy." Dinah waved...and looked nervous. "How're you?"

"You and Kate are to report to my office. Tomorrow. No arguments." She said and walked away

"... You're in trouble." The others commented

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aphrodite's Club**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these DC characters.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a couple of days later and the club had two girls down. Kate and Dinah, who were on 'time out'.

And when they came back, they were acting as a big lesbian show to 'celebrate the new couple'

"WHOO!" The girls and patrons cheered for them, seeing the lesbian act

Which had been going on for three hours

"Please...Can we stop now?" Dinah asked being fucked by Kate with a strap-on.

Sure she loves this but the two of them where normal humans

"Please. I-I'm exhausted." Kate added

"Alright everyone. That's enough. And you two." Aphrodite clapped her hands to grab their attention.

"Yes?" Both Kate and Dinah asked as they stopped

"I hope you two know WHY those rules are implemented?" Aphrodite asked

"Yes." They nodded and flumped to the floor.

"Good. Can someone help them up please?" Aphrodite asked

Two of the club's members picked them up and carried them away, the waitresses still serving sushi to the customers

"Thanks, luv." One of the patrons spoke, taking some pieces.

Backstage Dinah and Kate collapsed into their chairs, feeling like they'd pass out

"I think you've had punishment enough." Cass commented, wearing a cowgirl costume.

"... Why are you wearing that?" Dinah blinked

"Cause Tim wants me to ride him." The former Wonder Girl smiled, swaying her hips

"Boo! Get off the stage!" Harley joked, brushing Ivy's hair

"Shut up, Harley." Cass responded playfully.

"Just ignore her." Ivy answered

"Me or Cass?" Harley asked

"Yes." Ivy giggled.

Harley huffed, puffing her cheeks out

"Awe. Don't be like that." Barbara teased, kissing Harley's cheek before she at on Ivy's lap

"Oh? Enjoying my lap?" Ivy asked, rubbing Barbara's ass

Barbara nodded, kissing the plant woman's lips deeply

"Hey~." Harley pouted

"Don't be jealous." Barbara answered, switch kissing to Harley

"... When did this happen?" Supergirl asked in confusion

"Since she 'proposed'." Barbara joked, showing the fake wedding ring from the play a few weeks ago

"Did we miss the reception?" Zatanna gasped

"She's joking." Harley giggled "But she had too much fun after the play a few weeks ago and wanted to join."

"And something more had grown from it, like a lovely rose." Ivy moaned sensually, kissing Barbara's neck

"Ivy~." Barbara moaned gently.

"C'mhere, Red." Harley whispered, turning Barbara's head to kiss her

Barbara moaned, kissing back and slipping her tongue into the blonde's mouth

"...I think we might need to get a new makeup room." Fire teased

PUFF!

Fire pouted and spat out some powder, a makeup tray having been thrown at her

*Time skip*

"Now. Tell me. CALMLY. HOW, did this happen?" Aphrodite asked with an annoyed sigh.

The girls were covered in makeup and looked like Picasso abstract clowns.

But she couldn't stay mad at them

"I'm not mad, nor am I disappointed. But you ARE going to have to clean the mess up." Aphrodite spoke "And half your tips for the next two shifts will be taken as composition for the wasted materials."

"Yes, Lady Aphy." The girls answered apologetically.

"Dismissed." She sighed "'Could you call Mera in please?"

The girls nodded and went outside. One of them called Mera in.

A few minutes ticked by before a woman walked in

She had flowing red hair, wearing a green and gold bikini and boots. D-Cup breasts and green eyes. "You called me, Ms Aphrodite?"

"Yes. Have a seat." The goddess nodded

Doing so, Mera sat down and looked at Aphrodite. "Have I done something wrong?"

"It is just a performers review. I do this after the first week for all my girls, then every three months. Parley standard." Aphrodite assured "Just to see what you can improve on, which stations you wish to focus on, your feelings about everything and customer satisfaction."

"Oh, I understand." Mera answered. "Well. I feel comfortable wearing swimwear."

"Now what I mean." Aphrodite chuckled "Let's start simple. How do you feel you've been doing at the bar?"

"Oh. Well...I think I'm. Struggling. The people are okay, but mixing drinks...Not my strong suit." Mera answered

"Very well." Aphrodite nodded, jotting down a note "According to reports you are also a slow server. I'll have you on a learning course for the next three months; see if you get more comfortable with it. Now, the floor? Any problems with that? And to be clear, the floor means walking around and taking orders, giving sex in the public area, etcetera. That is separate from the pole, from plays and from the rooms. How do you feel about the floor?"

"Uneasy. Taking orders is fine. Giving sex...not fully comfortable. Privately, I'm alright. Publicly...no."

"Not from what I've heard." Aphrodite teased gently "According to the other girls you are rather... Vocal when on the floor. And rather vulgar with your wording. You do not need to lie Mera, it only hurts our bond."

Mera sighed and looked at the floor. And began to confess.

"I... I love it. Having everyone watch me... It's the dirtiest I ever felt. And I love it."

Mera hugged her arms, shuddering happily, remembering each encounter.

"There you go." Aphrodite smiled "Nothing to be ashamed with. And the pole?"

"I love the feeling it has around my vagina." Mera answered

"Needs pole dancing lessons, priority." Aphrodite mumbled, writing it down "And the stage? How is that?"

"I'm nervous. I. I just freeze up at times." Mera answered

"And the rooms?"

"Clean...I'm happy in them. I like the costumes." Mera smiled

"The sex is good."

"Okay. And what do you think of your work here?" Aphrodite asked "Your overall performance and such."

"...Less than average. I. I could do better." She answered, giving her brutally honest opinion

"At least you are honest, queen Mera." Aphrodite nodded "I will be setting you up with bartending and pole dancing courses. You will speak to the instructor, work out a good schedule. If you feel like these aspects are just not for you, feel free to drop them. After the two month courses you are free to continue going to lessons to further improve yourself but that will be your own choice and you will pay for the lessons. According to customer's you are doing a very good job at the moment. I shall try and reduce your shifts in a play. Any questions or anything you would like to add?"

"Thank you." Mera nodded, biting her lip gently

"What's wrong?" Aphrodite smiled

"I'm...Getting horny." She answered with a blush

"Are you?" Aphrodite smiled, pulling her dress down slightly

Mera's eyes widened and her heart pounded, wanting to pounce on her.

"Cum, my love." Aphrodite ordered, using a phrase she normally would with her lovers

Mera stood up and kissed Aphrodite passionately, feeling their breasts press against each other

Aphrodite moaned, slapping the queen of the ocean's ass

"AH~!" Mera moaned, nuzzling into Aphrodite's neck to her bosom

"Let's play." She grinned

*? ? ?*

We find ourselves on a blood red planet. No, not Mars. But in a bloody sector of the universe.

As in literally bloody

There were lakes and rivers of blood, rusty red stone and lack of vegetation.

This was the home of the Red Lanterns

One extreme side of the Emotional Spectrum, fuelled by the power of Rage.

Their leader was a red-skinned and gnarled toothed humanoid alien called 'Atrocitus'.

Atrocitus was sitting on a throne of blood, do not question how that works

He snarled as one of his generals came to him and a blue cat...again, don't ask how it works. But the cat's back-story is heartbreaking.

"Atrocitus, there is no war being brought." The general spoke. "Dex-Starr has searched as well."

"Mwrow." Dex-Starr growled gently and nodded

"Why? Why have many given up on this?" Atrocitus snarled

"Outsider forces. We don't know what though." The general answered

"Rage must flow... To punish those who wrong others." Atrocitus snarled "Where is it coming from?"

"What, lord Atrocitus?"

"There MUST be a reason for this lack of rage. We MUST find it." Atrocitus answered as he shot napalm blood at the random Red Lantern, killing them

"Come Dex-Starr." Atrocitus ordered

"Meow." The cat... Well... Meowed as he flew over and gently rested on massive beasts shoulder

But summoned in the room, was Ares. The blue and black armoured God of War.

He was still weak, using all his remaining power to try and communicate with the we beings of war and anger

"Who are you, armoured one?" Atrocitus asked, not liking that Ares was in his presence.

"I. Am Ares. The God of War. I have been trying to communicate to all who is fuelled by rage." Ares responded weakly. "I know. Why it is gone."

"HOW? And what by?" Atrocitus demanded

"Not 'what'. WHO." Ares answered, feeling the Red Lantern's rage emanate from him, giving him a little strength

*on Earth*

Aphrodite and some of the girls were watching others enjoying themselves. It was just a good day.

She looked off in the corner, where Jessica Cruz was manning the bar

Jessica was a brown-haired woman with C-Cup breasts, lightly tanned skin and brown eyes, wearing a black and green maid's outfit.

She was a Green Lantern, using the rings energy to mix multiple drinks at once

"Okay, who's the 'White Russian' and 'Bloody Mary'?" Jessica asked

Two people raised their hands as the drinks were placed in their hands.

"How's it going Jessica?" Donna Troy asked

"Fine. Just trying my best." She answered

"I'd say you are doing amazing." Donna smiled

"Thanks. Three waters." Jessica called out, giving three waters to a waitress

"Boring." Harley joked

Suddenly Jessica's ring began to beep

"What the? Uh-oh. Donna, take over for me." Jessica asked

"Okay?" Donna blinked and nodded, the two swapping

Jess managed to get out from the bar and headed to a quiet room. "Jessica here; what's up?"

Aphrodite hummed as she drank a glass of wine, proud of her work

"I should thank Dionysus for this wine." She smiled as she looked over the paperwork and how much her girls have done.

But almost immediately after complimenting the wine, Jessica burst into the room and in a frightened panic.

"What's wrong Jessica?" Aphrodite frowned

"Next... The... Lanterns... Coming..." She ranted quickly

"The Lanterns? Which ones?" Aphrodite asked in worry and concern.

"Red... Red Lanterns are on their way Earth." Jessica panted "They will be here in one month."

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aphrodite's Club**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these DC characters.**

 **Reviews:**

Uniaelj: She does.

 **Here is a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Uniaelj: She does. Who do you think the bouncers are?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Aphrodite and Jessica were standing in her office. Jessica just told her about the Red Lantern invasion. And that they'll be there in one month.

"... Ares." Aphrodite frowned "This must be his attempt to respark war. Anger. Which we have been removing. Destroying his power, he shoots force... Can you gather assistance?"

"I can try. But I'm uncertain that anyone will come." Jessica frowned

"Is there not a Lantern Corps that counters the Red Lanterns? That would side with us?" She asked in concern

"May-Maybe...The Star Sapphires." Jessica thought.

"'The Star Sapphires'? Do you think they'll help?" Aphrodite asked

"They part of the emotional spectrum the use is love." She smiled slightly

Aphrodite smiled and sighed gently upon hearing that. "Do you think you can contact them?"

"It would be best if I fly to their home planet and talk to them personally. If I have your permission." Jessica said nervously, she was still rather new to this

"Of course you can." Aphrodite nodded "Good luck my dear."

Jessica nodded and transformed into her Green Lantern uniform, bursting through the club at the speed of light.

'We should continue operations as normal.' Aphrodite thought 'But just prepare.'

'I need to call Diana. She can help.' She continued

She nodded gently and sighed, this was going to be tough

"Lady Aphy, what happened? We heard a crash!" Donna Troy asked as other women came to her.

"It was Jessica." Aphrodite explained sadly

*Time skip*

All the women in the club were making plans for the forthcoming battle, meaning they had to close the club for a little while.

"No." Aphrodite said to the girls when that was offered "We cannot do this. It will confuse people. Cause panic. We will keep acting as normal, I shall have meetings with the heroes in private. Once we have information from Jessica's meeting we can properly train."

"Then who'll be on the front lines?" Kara asked

"You, Power Girl, Superman, Martian Manhunter and any others we believe are needed. But we have a month to plan." Aphrodite assured

"And Jessica might be back with reinforcements." Cheetah followed up

"Exactly, but we can't put ALL our time in Jessica 'succeeding'. The Star Sapphires might not come." Zatanna answered

"I know. But there is no point worrying right now." She assured

"I hope so." Zatanna whispered.

"So, keep doing what we're doing, but train after hours?" Diana asked

"Exactly." She nodded

"Fine by me. I'm pretty sure that we can work something out." Dinah followed up

"Now if you'll excuse me, we've been in here for a while leaving those poor boys alone. Best not to make any of them worry."

"Yes, Lady Aphy." They answered and began to leave.

'Jessica. Be safe.' Aphrodite thought to herself, going back to business.

*with Jessica*

Jessica had been flying for the past few days, going to find the Star Sapphires. "They should be around here." She whispered to herself. "... Where is their planet again?"

...

...

..

.

"DAMN IT!" She facepalmed and groaned

She sighed, bringing her ring to her face

"Hey, do you know where the Star Sapphire's are?" Jessica asked her ring

 _"The Star Sapphire's home planet is located at 'Zamaron', Sector 1416. Approximately two sectors from where we are currently. If you turn right and continue straight. However, you will need to land soon, your power is currently at 42%."_

"Thanks." Jessica nodded and did so, bursting off at her speed to find a planet. 'Why did I never learn that pocket dimension thing?'

"Where's the next planet I can rest up?" Jessica asked her ring.

 _"There is a planet on your left with a stable atmosphere. You can stay there for a little while." It responded_

"Thanks again." Jessica answered

*Back on Earth*

It was Monday. The start of the new week, and the beginning of the test run for the Heart of Aphrodite's new service

"Okay everyone, welcome to the club." Diana smiled, greeting them.

"We are open for this evening! Now be warned. Some of our girls will not be here, as they have been called away for our new escort service. Bringing the Aphrodite experience into your home!"

The customers clapped and smiled, cheering and understanding.

"Now, enjoy your night!" She cheered and walked off the stage

As the music started up, Cheetah swayed upon the stage, wearing a black bikini and smirking as she was once again in her cat form

The customers clapped and cheered for her, ready to see the show.

Many girls were out, serving customers and doing their normal deeds

Going out back we see several women getting ready to head to their destination

"Ready girls?" Donna Troy asked her group.

It consisted of: Black Canary, Mary Marvel, Wonder Woman, Killer Frost, Zatanna and others.

"Ready." They nodded. Several cars were parked up front with bouncers waiting to help them

"Ready ladies?" The bouncers spoke respectfully.

They nodded, entering the back of their car

As the bouncer got in the driver's seat, they drove off, going to their escort services. Selina was already out at this point, going to her baby daddy

Selina smiled, walking towards the mansions door

Knock, knock, knock.

As the door opened, an elderly butler was there. "Ah, Ms Kyle. Wonderful to see you, please come in."

"Thanks, Alfred." She responded, walking inside.

"Master Bruce is currently finishing some work downstairs. Would you like anything?" Alfred asked politely.

"A drink please." She nodded

Alfred nodded and left for the kitchen, Selina sat down in the living room and looked around, seeing the vast library of bookshelves, the paintings and the fireplace...and she imagined living here. She stroked her belly gently as she imagined her life here with Bruce.

She smiled, joy filling her

'A home. Guess those long nights stealing jewels are LONG gone.' She thought jokingly.

"Ms Kyle." Alfred spoke kindly, passing her a drink of juice.

"Thanks, Alfred." She responded, taking the drink.

"Settling in, Selina?" Bruce's voice asked as he appeared out of...nowhere.

"How do you do that?" She blinked, mostly use to it

"Years of practice." He answered, kissing her and gently rubbed her stomach.

"It's not going to be here until a few more months." Selina teased "I'm only one month in at most."

"I know. I'm just excited." Bruce answered.

Selina nodded, smiling gently

"Will you be staying the night, Ms Kyle?" Alfred asked respectfully. "Or will you and Master Bruce be going out?"

"I'd like to stay in." She nodded

"Very well." Alfred nodded and headed out, going to do his duties

Selina smiled, holding Bruce close

"How's Tim and Dick?" Selina asked, making conversation.

"Fine." He smiled "Doing well."

"Sorry that I'm not one for small talk, but...considering everything. I just think I need to learn." Selina answered

"You mean, being 'normal'." Bruce joked

"Yes." She blushed

"It takes practice...and 'normal' is relative." Bruce answered, kissing her cheek.

*with Donna*

Donna was currently out in her escort clothes, wearing a red dress and black heeled shoes.

Her bouncer walked her to the designated apartment, Donna knocking calmly "Heart of Aphrodite." She called through

As the door opened, a woman answered it. "Hi, I'm glad you're here." The woman answered

"Ms... Rebecca?" Donna asked, looking at the note she had with her

"Yes, that's me." Ms Rebecca nodded, she was a red-head with green eyes, B-Cup breasts under a white shirt and black suit and trousers. Like she was ready to go out

'Very professional looking.' Donna thought "Donna Troy, Troia. May I come in?"

"Of course. But I was hoping we'd go out for dinner later." Ms Rebecca answered

"Dinner?" Donna asked as she walked in, curious now

"I...Wanted to date a superhero. That's all." Ms Rebecca answered honestly and timidly.

"Oh." Donna blinked "I see."

"Would you like a drink before we go out?" Ms Rebecca asked

"Please." Donna nodded "Anything will do. I don't get drunk."

"Well, I can get the GOOD scotch out." Rebecca chuckled

"Ooh." Donna smiled

*Elsewhere*

Jessica was currently powering her Lantern Ring and searching for any of the Star Sapphires. "Come on, come on." She whispered

She had charged the ring at the most recent planet, nearing the coordinates she was given

"Hello~? Anyone here?" Jessica asked as violet/pink lights emerged and wrapped surrounded her in a binding shield

She gasped, feeling herself being pulled onto the planet

"WHOAAAAAA!" Jessica screamed as she was brought through the atmosphere, like a burning comet before she was stopped and brought to the entire Star Sapphire Corps

"Green Lantern; why have you come here?" The leader of the Star Sapphires asked

The leader... Carol Ferris

She had long flowing black hair, glowing purple eyes, wearing a low cut purple bodysuit created from the Star Sapphire's power, which showed off her D-Cup breasts and her navel.

"C-Carol? You're the leader again?" Jessica asked in shock

"Of course." She nodded, other Sapphire's entering the room

"Oh. Well. This makes things a bit easier." Jessica whispered to herself. "We need your help."

"What did you say to yourself?" Carol asked "And why do you need our help?"

"I-I said that talking to you would be easier." Jessica admitted honestly. "The Red Lanterns. They're planning an attack."

"Aren't they always?" Carol sighed "Listen. We can't help Earth. There are world's out there that need our help, that need love."

"I. I get it. But Earth needs help. We can't hold them all off. And...Please. Just search my heart. See what I've become." Jessica asked

The majority of Sapphire's stared at her in disbelief, not trusting her

"Why should we listen? SHOULD we? She might be lying." They all murmured.

"Jessica..." Carol sighed as she released her from her binds.

"Please. Trust me." Jessica implored.

Carol frowned... And allowed her uniform to disappear "If you wish us to trust you, show ALL of us your love."

Jessica nodded, transforming out of her Lantern Uniform and was now human, allowed to get up and walked over to Carol

She licked her lips, lust filling her

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aphrodite's Club**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these DC characters.**

 **Author's Notes:** Hello everyone, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry that I've been a bit late with a 'New Year Update' but family, Christmas and New Years were a busy time for us. Please enjoy this latest chapter.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We are now back on Earth, Aphrodite's club was still booming, the girls were doing their best to make sure they didn't let the customers know of the oncoming war.

They were doing amazing, the new escort service going well and almost doubling their profits

"Thanks everyone. That's the play for tonight." DJ Livewire called out "We are closing in ten minutes so make sure to pay your tabs!"

The club clapped and nodded, going to pay their tabs and leave the club

Money passed around, people finished their drinks, some leaving

As the customers left the girls cleaned themselves up and began to relax.

"Oh god that was tough." Batgirl, Barbara, huffed. She was naked besides her boots and mask, slipping down against the stripper pole

"Yeah. How're your legs?" Stephanie asked kindly

"Fine, thanks." Barbara answered "Just tired. Lady Aphrodite's cure is still holding strong."

"That's great. Want some company tonight?" Steph asked

"As long as you're okay with sleeping in." Barbara chuckled

"I'm okay with that." Steph smirked

"Sweet. Check with Cass. We can have a Batgirl evening."

"Already know." Cass responded appearing like a frigging ninja behind them

"GAH! Cass. We need to get a bell on you." Steph joked

Cling, cling.

Cass had a little bell in her hand.

"Really?"

"Really." Cass nodded

"Well, the Batgirls are all here; let's go." Barbara responded, not caring and just happy they were all there.

She picked up her costume, the girls walking off

Over with Cheetah, she had found her choice of sperm to become pregnant with

She had spent months choosing, but she felt like she was ready

She had the choice and was worried if the baby would be okay.

"Cheetah? Are you okay?" Mary asked

"Just worried if I will be a good mother."

"I'm sure EVERYONE feels like that, Cheetah." Mary comforted her as she hugged her gently

"Thanks." Cheetah whispered, holding her hand.

"So. Who'd you go for?" Mary asked

"...Barry." Cheetah answered with a blush

"Flash? Why?"

"Well yes Flash. Cheetah's are fast. And he is very healthy." Cheetah explained her reasoning

"Huh. I guess that makes sense. Will you tell him?" Mary asked

"Do I have to?" She shrugged "I'm not asking him for any child support."

Mary raised her hands in defence. "I'm not telling you too. I'm only thinking of your future baby accidentally making out with any of Barry's future kids. Not that I'm saying he's a player."

"Prevention of accidental incest. I get you now." Cheetah answered. "But...I don't think I'll tell him."

She looked away, seeing Selina making out with Helena "And I don't think the incest thing is much of a taboo anymore."

Mary tried to give a rebuttal...And nodded. "You know, you're right."

"Surprised that Billy hasn't paid for you yet." Cheetah teased

Mary tucked her hair behind her ear and gave an embarrassed "A-ha~."

"...Oh, he DID?" Cheetah smiled "You need to share the details, girl!"

"Well~." Mary blushed and began to give the details.

*flashback*

Mary was waiting tables that night, giving a few drinks to some patrons. "Hey, Mary. You've got a customer." Barbara called her out.

"Really? Who wants me?" Mary blinked

"You'll be surprised." Barbara smirked, making Mary a little worried "He's in room 12."

"Room 12. Okay." Mary nodded and went into the room after putting her tray down. "Hey, I heard you-Billy?"

"Hey. Mary." Billy blushed. Billy Batson, 18 years old, black hair and blue eyes, wearing a red shirt with blue jeans. And brother to Mary.

"I... I..." Mary stuttered, unsure what to even think

"I know it's weird. But...I heard Batman slept with his own daughter." Billy answered. "SO-"

He scratched his neck lightly "I want to try it."

"You. Want to TRY it?" Mary asked

"Yeah." He nodded

"You want to fuck your sister?" Mary asked as she locked the door.

"Yeah." He repeated. "I really do."

"Well...Can you handle it?" She asked, exposing one of her breasts to him, as she pressed herself against his body

Billy was silent, his cock harder than it ever had been before

"Is that for ME, Billy?" Mary teased kissing down his neck and unzipped his jeans, revealing his pitched tent boxers and his hardened member.

Mary grinned, lightning crackling in her eyes in excitement as she pulled his member from their home

"Oh my GODS, you're hung like a horse." Mary teased him, seeing his member and making Billy flattered.

In truth it was an over average sized penis, but Mary knew how to play to a man's pride.

She was really skilled in the 'rooms' "I don't know if it will even fit. You might split me in two." She moaned and kissed him

"Oh my god." Billy moaned, feeling his member throb within her hands.

Mary smiled, bringing one of his hands under her skirt as she continued her hand job

"M-Mary. AH! Is...Is that?" Billy whispered

"Yeah. My panties." Mary smiled "Or rather, my lack of panties."

"AH!" Billy squeaked as he felt her moist pink slit, his fingers just instinctively began to prod and tease her

Rubbing and teasing, sliding in and out

"Oh Billy!" Mary gasped with an over the top moan, which sounded completely genuine, as her hand moved even faster

"M-Mary." Billy moaned and climaxed in her hand.

"There's so much!" Mary gasped "And it's so warm! It's like its burning my hand!"

"S-Sorry. First time." Billy apologised.

Mary replied with kissing him, moaning as she ran her tongue against his. She pulled back, licking the cum off her hand "It's delicious~." She purred

"Is it?" Billy asked as he was pushed down onto the bed.

"It is." Mary licked her lips.

She hovered over his penis, her skirt hiding her wet slit

"Are you ready?" She asked sensually.

Billy nodded and traced up her hips to hold her...and felt her pussy slide onto his member

He moaned, watching as his dick vanish under Mary's red skirt

"AH~!" Mary moaned happily

Breaking the flashback, Cheetah voice spoke. "Oh my god. Then what happened?"

"Well, it took a minute, but Billy soon got into a groove." Mary responded as the remembered the situation

We return to the flashback, Mary in the piledriver position. She was down vertically, her head against the floor, with Billy standing over her. He had his hands in her thighs, spreading her legs wide and moving his legs up and down like he was squatting. His dick, going right down, pierced Mary deeper and harder with each thrust

"OH MY GODS!" Mary screamed in pleasure, her hair pooled around her like a halo as she held her head

"Yes, yes. So. Good! Mary! You're so good!" Billy moaned, his cock kissing her womb and his cock pleasuring her walls.

"Fuck me, Billy! Fuck your whore of a sister!" Mary moaned

Billy grabbed her tighter as he slammed his cock as deep as it would go into her pussy, climaxing first into her moist snatch before he pulled out and squirted over her tits and face.

"Yes!" She moaned "Shower me! Give me what my limp dicked customers can't!"

Billy panted as he felt his energy come back, the power of SHAZAM or whatever, his cock got harder again, sandwiching his member between her breasts

"Here we go." He panted

"Yes, yes! Use my tits! AH~!" Mary moaned in ecstasy as she felt her brother's cock slide through them.

"And then what?" Cheetah asked as we leave the flashback once more

"He gave me a hell of a paizuri~. Following my body being used like a bitch in heat." Mary panted, recalling the memory...while being groped by Cheetah.

...

What can we say? Sex stories get people horny.

"Really? What happened next?" Cheetah asked eagerly

*Back in the flashback*

Billy was fucking Mary in the doggy-position, their hips slapping against each other, Billy's speed and strength made Mary's pussy squirt almost with each stroke.

Billy was now in his Captain Marvel form

"BILLY, YES, YES, FUCK, FUCK ME!" Mary moaned as she was in HER 'SHAZAM' form.

Well she was always in that form for her job, but still

"I-I'm cumming!" Billy moaned, climaxing in her pussy

Mary moaned, falling face first into the pillow and drooling in pleasure

"How. Long. Was. That?" Billy moaned as he pulled out and fainted onto the bed.

"Three hours..." Mary mumbled, drooling still as she looked at the clock "We are closing soon... You're sleeping in my bed."

"Three...? Your bed?" Billy asked, thinking that THIS bed was hers.

"Back at my house." Mary answered, slowly getting up. "My apartment, connected to the club."

"Sounds great." Billy smiled and cuddled her.

"And you're staying here." She mumbled and smiled

"Okay." Billy nodded and cuddled her.

*End Flashback*

"So your brother is now your boy-toy?" Cheetah asked as she fucked Mary with her pussy

"Yep." She smiled

"That is SO wrong." Cheetah kissed Mary lustfully as their pussies rubbed together.

"Mmm... Fuck yeah it is." She moaned "Want to have a threesome?"

Cheetah just smirked and pinned Mary down. "Fuck yeah."

Mary grinned and flew the two of them to her apartment

*With Killer Frost*

"Jeez, why do I get the crazies?" Killer Frost whispered as she approached an apartment.

An apartment she went to three times already this week... this same guy kept ordering her through the Heart of Aphrodite Escort service

'Just suck it up, Caitlin.' She thought

"You can do it."

Knock knock

The man opened the door, he was about 50 years old, greying hair and stubble.

And a bit overweight, of course

"Ah, Frost. You're here." The man smiled

"Of course. Have you got the money?" She asked, being as professional as she could be.

"My card was accepted." He nodded

"Good." She answered and went into the apartment.

She tried not to look at him, hearing the door close behind her.

She looked at the full body mirror the guy had in his apartment, taking a look at herself in the costume he picked for her. One of her classic outfits. Ankle high blue boots, elbow length blue arm sleeves and a legless leotard that had no arms either, all of which had white fur around the top

"Wow, going classic." Frost whispered

She had stopped wearing this as her skin turned a more visible shade of blue, going for more whites and blacks

"I picked that out special for you." The man spoke, holding a glass of water for her.

"You're a fan." She nodded, taking the drink and taking a sip "Yesterday you had me in my Mohawk outfit and the first time you had me in my first costume."

"I have a fetish. Can you blame me?" The man responded as he looked at her hungrily

"And that fetish is?" She asked

"A fetish for cold things." The man answered as Frost began to get woozy

"W... what?" She mumbled at the feeling, quickly falling to the floor as she lost balance. She had tried to catch her footing but the heels of her ankle high boots left her face flush against the floor in seconds. She felt dizzy, weak. She groaned, looking up at the fat man

"I. LOVE the cold." The man smiled darkly as her vision faded

*time skip*

Caitlin was currently strapped to a chair, dressed in her old costume and still dazed.

She moaned in pain, her head killing her as she slowly awoke with her vision slowly clearing

'Did. He. Roofie me?' Caitlin thought in a throbbing pain.

She shook her head, her vision cleaning as she looked around the room

It was a chilled room, the room meant she couldn't absorb heat.

"W... what?" She blinked, looking around "Hey! Where are you, freak?!"

"I'm here, Frost. Right here." The man answered.

"Grr! This is CRAZY. You're gonna kill me!" Caitlin snapped

She looked around desperately, trying to see him

"Please. As if I'd kill you."

'I-I gotta call the club!' She thought, trying to get to her bag. "Then what do you want?"

"I just want YOU." The man answered as he entered the room

He was wearing a thick woollen fur-coat, and warm clothes as he looked at Caitlin.

His eyes full of lust "I'm not going to let others make you dirty. I won't let others have sex with you, make you a whore."

'...Oh my god, he's a crazier version of SNART!' Caitlin thought 'And even then Snart wasn't this kind of obsessed asshole!'

"So. Cold. Beautiful." The man whispered, stroking her cheek.

Caitlin flinched and forced her head back in disgust

"You'll be safe here." The man answered. "You'll be safe."

He reached down, his hand sliding over her neck "You won't be turned into a slut. No filthy people will ruin your beauty. Just you and me. I'll keep you safe and happy with my love."

'Oh...GOD!' Caitlin shuddered in disgust, trying to think of a way to get out.

She wanted to throw up as her breasts where being played with

'Someone. HELP!' She thought in disgust, wanting ANYONE to help her.

She shook her head softly. She had to play this smart

"That's it. She's yours. They can't have her." The voice of Ares echoed through the room, in the man's eyes

"They can't ruin her." The man whispered under his breath

'Ares?!' Caitlin thought in shock

'I... Have to handle this.' she thought, her fingers clenching 'I have to endure it. If Ares has something to do with this, I could get information.'

"I'll...Make you mine." He whispered, rubbing her breasts

"... Yes, I want you to." She forced out, wanting to throw up

"You do?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes." She answered, forcing it out again.

The man smiled and began to strip her.

"Wait. Don't you want my cold embrace of a hug?" She asked

"I would love that, after I make love to you." He smiled and kissed her

'Damn it.' Caitlin thought in annoyance as she had to do this.

She kissed back, as much as she hated it

Thank god for her Metahuman physiology, that roofie had worn out now.

The creepy guy continued to make out with her, his fingers pushing into her pussy. He began to rub her slit and finger her, showing his one up side. He had good fingers

'D-Damn it. How is this guy good?' She thought 'He looks like he should be a virgin, but he always makes me cum!'

"Hehehe...Guess learning this technique from Aphrodite works in Mortal hands as well." Ares smiled darkly. "Cum for me Frosty. Cum for me, my love. I want you to cum."

"I-I-AH~!" Caitlin moaned as she climaxed from the man's hands.

The man pulled his hand away quickly, so the juices didn't freeze his fingers

"F-Fuck...That. Felt good." Caitlin panted heavily.

"That's good." The creep smiled and kissed her again "Want to taste my dick?"

Caitlin panted and glared at him...but she knew this was what was needed.

"Yes... Please my love." She nodded

The creep smiled and removed his trousers, revealing his cock to her.

Average, at best

'It's a tootsie pop, it's a tootsie pop.' Caitlin thought, trying to make this as 'enjoyable' as possible.

'It's ANYONE but this guy.' she had to resist the urge to bite down, simply sucking

"AH~, so soft. Yes." The man moaned, feeling Caitlin's lips and tongue and came right away

'Virgin.' She thought as this asshole always did this.

His only redeeming quality where those fingers, besides that he was a worthless and ugly cunt in literally every way possible

"Come here." He spoke, pulling her panties down

He pushed into her blue pussy, his eyes crossing in ecstasy

"AH~! So good!" The man moaned as he almost came straight away

"Cumming!" Frost 'moaned', good at faking

"Really? You came as I did?" The man asked goofily.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Now...My hands? For a hug?" She asked

"We came together. Like lovers." He smiled goofily and kissed her

'Yeah. 'Lovers'.' She thought and nodded, playing along

"Yes. Please, I want to hold you."

The man nodded and undid the straps, allowing Caitlin to hug him...and for him to become frozen and unconscious.

He wasn't killed, as Frost needed answers

She picked the unconscious man up and tossed him over her shoulder. "YOU are coming with ME." She spoke. 'Just hope Diana's lasso is back at the club.'

She walked forward, kicking a hole in the wall

*Time Skip*

Caitlin arrived back to the club, her bouncer had been killed by this fatso 'We found one flaw with this.' she thought bitterly

"Caitlin? Oh my god, what happened?" Livewire asked as she saw her friend like this.

"This creep." She stated, throwing the freak to the floor

"Urgh..." The man grunted, still unconscious.

"Where's Diana's lasso?" Caitlin asked immediately.

"In room 69." Livewire said simply, which was the femdom/dominatrix room... Yeah, that explains why the lasso was in there

"Thanks. Can you put him in a chair until I get it?" Caitlin asked

"No problem." She nodded and went to do so.

Caitlin found the golden rope, holding it she immediately went back.

The man was coming too, but Livewire was keeping an eye on him. "Got it." And she wrapped the man in the rope.

"Can I zap him?" Livewire asked

"By all fucking means." Caitlin answered, letting Livewire do what she asked

ZAP!

"ARGH!" The man was zapped awake...with a bit for hurting Caitlin as a bonus.

"Hey fatso." Catlin glared

"Wh-What did you-? Where am I? Why did you shoot me?" He asked angrily.

"I ZAPPED you, doofus. Now answer her questions." Livewire answered

"What questions?" He responded

SLAP!

"I ask the questions. Now...Where. Is Ares?" Caitlin questioned him

"Who?"

"The God of War. The asshole who's controlling you." Caitlin responded, the golden lasso glowed, showing that its power was activated

"I... Someone controlling me?!" He gasped out in pain

"Yes. Now. Why did you kill our bouncer?" Caitlin interrogated, the lasso still glowing

"He did WHAT?" Livewire shouted

"So I could keep you safe from those people trying to make you a whore! To protect you! To show I loved you!" The lunatic ranted

Caitlin frowned at that, having this guy obsess over her; it creeped her out.

ZAP!

The man screamed as he was being zapped

'Feels good doing this again.' Livewire thought with a creeping smile, feeling her thoughts fill of her old villainous life.

She controlled herself for the club, she did get to let it out a bit when sparing with others and she got to have some fun with a few people with very special fetishes but letting loose like this was awesome

"Do you REALLY love me? Or do you love the feeling of CONTROLLING me?" Caitlin asked, the golden lasso glowing

"B... Both!" He flinched as the words left his mouth "You are beautiful! No one else should have you but me! My icy sex doll!"

Caitlin blinked, she felt horrified and flattered...but mostly disgusted. 'No-one else should have you but me'? She didn't LIKE that sort of person.

... And Frost was interrupted from her thoughts as Livewire was suddenly rubbing the ice woman's slit through her costume

"Leslie!" Caitlin whispered

"Sorry. I got horny." She licked her lips.

"L-let go of her!" The man snapped, glaring at Livewire.

"What? Don't you like it?" She responded, teasing and groping Caitlin.

Frost gasped and moaned, understanding what she was doing

'Smart move, Leslie.' Caitlin thought with a smirk.

The man struggled to get free, still bound to the chair and the lasso

Livewire slipped the costume aside, pushing two of her blue fingers into the blue vagina

"AH~, L-Leslie! Yeah. That's it." Caitlin moaned

"STOP THIS!" The man struggled, rocking the chair and falling to his side...getting a PERFECT view of Livewire fingering Killer Frost's pussy.

"So wet. So tight." Livewire mocked "My fingers fit perfectly."

"S-Shock me. Shock me, Leslie." Killer Frost moaned, indicating THAT technique.

"Okay~." Livewire smiled, sparking her fingers to a small degree, which equated to giving Caitlin a very stimulating orgasm.

Catilin began to scream, vulgar words flowing from her mouth like a vial river

"STOP IT! STOP MAKING HER A WHORE!" The man screamed, crying in very much in pain

Frost and Livewire grinned, enjoying the sick man's pain as they kissed

'So, fucking GOOD!' The two thought lustfully

The man groaned and fainted

Caitlin and Leslie broke their embrace and looked at the fainted man. "Looks like he couldn't take it." Leslie teased

Caitlin nodded, panting "I... Hurry! Don't stop!"

"Okay, okay." Leslie answered, grabbing Caitlin's breasts and kneaded them. "We'll have some fun!"

"Yes!" Caitlin moaned happily.

*Elsewhere*

Selina was currently out with Bruce, she was enjoying herself out at dinner.

"This is delicious." She commented

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Selina." Bruce smiled, looking gently at her.

She smiled, taking her hand in his gently

"I. I've been meaning to ask." Bruce began to speak, a little nervous tone in his voice.

"Yes?" Selina smirked

"Will you-?" Bruce asked before Selina placed her left hand on his lips.

"Bruce. Don't ruin a great evening. Besides...I've already accepted." Selina whispered, slipping off her glove and revealed a beautiful engagement ring.

Bruce blinked at that, seeing the ring he was about to give her on her left ring finger already.

"World's Greatest Thief." She winked

Bruce just smiled and kissed her.

"Well. Only fitting for the World's Greatest Detective." He smiled softly

"Is everything alright, Mr Wayne?" The waiter asked

"Yes. Yes, it is." He nodded

"Would you care for dessert?" The waiter asked

"...We'll take it to go." Bruce answered making Selina laugh

"Very good, Mr Wayne." The waiter nodded and left to get the menus.

"You spoil me, Bruce." Selina whispered. "I should get Helena to give you 'something extra' at the club." She winked subtly

"Maybe." He smiled gently

Time continued on for the engaged couple, and right now they were enjoying each other's company.

*In Space*

The Red Lantern Corps was getting ready for war

"An impressive army you have, Atrocitus." Ares spoke, observing his machines of war

"The Red Lanterns harness rage." He growled

"But of course you do. We should be ready to invade Earth soon." Ares agreed and he was slammed against a stone wall

"You do not order us." Atrocitus snarled

"O-Of course. Of course. I was just...commenting." He answered, Ares may have been fuelled by the flames of war and rage, but not even now, in close proximity to the Red Lanterns, were giving him adequate strength to fight back...He had to play it cautiously.

Atrocitus snarled and walked away

"Wow. That's pathetic." A cocky female voice laughed

Behind Ares was a blue-skinned woman with skeletal wings and wearing a black cowl over the upper part of her head. She was quite beautiful with D-Cup breasts that were concealed with the Red Lantern symbol over her heart

This was Bleeze

"Careful, my powers MAY be diminished. But I am STILL a force to be reckoned with." Ares answered

"Really?" Bleeze smirked and walked towards him "Because you look like a complete bitch to me."

Though Ares didn't want to admit it, he DID have a bit of an inferiority complex...the travesty of the battle of Troy was one of them. Wounded by a mortal.

Another reason why he is so commanding and dominating. Why he pursued the goddess of love and fucked her

To show he was this powerful, almighty god

"It's called 'strategy'." He answered

"Right." She rolled her eyes, pushing him to the floor with one hand and frowning "You're just weak."

Ares growled, getting angry at Bleez...but she was right. He WAS weak. Right now at least. but when he brings his war to Earth, EVERYONE will bow before the God of War.

"Do not call me weak!" He snarled at her as he grabbed her by the ankle and tripped her. He pulled, her boots being high-heeled making her footing less stable than a normal persons, making her fall.

Even if he was weak, he was the God of War! He still had the knowledge, the skill, to fight!

"OOF!" Bleez grunted as she landed and pulled towards Ares

She growled, slamming her other foot into his nose heel first

Ares grunted in pain, his face being ploughed by Bleez's foot

"Get off me fucker." She hissed

"Not until you submit!" Ares growled, his red eyes glowing.

Bleez's eyes sunk back into her skull...and that made something in her snap. The same words by the ones who hurt her. "RARGH!" She spewed out napalm blood right into Ares' direction

Ares jumped back, avoiding the attack and some of his armour being melted

"GAH! Bitch!" He grunted

He tackled her, pinning her to the floor with rocks emerging from the ground and binding her wrists and ankles

"You. Will STAY!" He growled, grabbing her throat. "You must learn your place!"

Bleez's eyes shrunk back, trying to scream as she was struggling to break out of the stone bonds

"RWROW!" A loud hissing cat's screech leapt and clawed at Ares.

Ares began to yell, standing up and spinning as he tried to reach onto his back

"BAD! MAN! NOT! HURT! BLEEZ!" Dex-Starr hissed, clawing out Ares' armour

For those of you wondering, Dex-Starr is a red lantern earth cat

"ARGH! Wretched feline!" Ares yelled as he tried to rip him off his back

"BLARGH!" Dex-Starr coughed up a napalm furball right in Ares' neck

"I! Said! Release me!" He roared and threw the cat off him

"DEX!" Bleez called out

Dex flew and hit the floor.

Bleeze snarled and ripped her limbs free

"BASTARD!" Bleez leapt and ploughed Ares into the floor, causing a cone-crater as she drove him into the dirt.

She dragged him along, snarling and throwing him into the blood river

Ares screamed as he was being boiled alive.

Atrocitus flew back as he heard the agony of a man in pain.

He pulled the god out of the blood river and threw him to the floor again

Ares was choking on blood, coughing as much up to clear his lungs.

Atrocitus stepped on Ares' back and pinned him to the floor.

"Your last warning. You make me save you one more time, I will make you a mindless beast for the Butcher to inhabit."

"Understood." He coughed out blood...not necessarily his own.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aphrodite's Club**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these DC characters.**

 **Reviews:**

SargentEpsilon: It's our story and Dex is good kitty.

 **Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

SargentEpsilon: They aren't following him. But they have to keep him around

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a week later since Caitlin brought the man who held her hostage over to the club. She was relieved to have him behind bars; but also told Aphrodite about Ares controlling him...and what that meant for all of them

Aphrodite basically sent a month straight splitting apart the man's mind, revealing the secret truths and what Ares was doing

"The Red Lanterns. Corrupting men's minds to cause war...That WOULD explain Oliver Queen's actions those months ago." Aphrodite whispered as the man was taken from the island

"I hope Jessica's made contact with the Star Sapphires." Helena hoped

*in space*

"Fuck!" A Star Sapphire screamed as Jessica ate her out

"How long has she been at this?" A Star Sapphire asked another

"The whole month." The second panted, rubbing herself as she saw this "She's already eaten me out like six times already."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH~!"

THUMP!

The Star Sapphire that Jessica was eating out climaxed and fell to the floor.

"Is... That enough?" She panted

"Yesh. Sho much..." The Star Sapphire responded, drooling with ecstasy

"I do believe so." Carol Ferris nodded as she walked in, her ring producing a glowing pink construct strap on "We just need to cement our agreement now."

"How do we do that?" Jessica asked, wiping her lips only to feel Carol's hands on her ass. The strap on construct rubbed against her slit, pushing in

"AH~! Oh YES!" Jessica moaned, her ass slapping on her hips 'It feels so good!'

"You're tight. Snug. It just seems perfect, Jessica!" Carol moaned as she groped Jessica's ass as she fucked her with the construct strap-on

*back on Earth*

Barbara, Batgirl, hummed as she adjusted her makeup "We get our routes yet?" She asked

"Yeah, I think so." Stephanie answered

"Good. Cause I think this party needed us and Cass." Barbara answered

"A 'Triple Batgirl' Party...People have funny tastes." Steph joked

"Yeah." Barabra nodded "And deep pockets to order all three of us... Oh, that's perfect. I've got a second booking with Pam and Harl a few hours after our triple threat."

"Sheesh. That's a lot of work." Steph answered. "Think you can handle it?" She asked like a friend.

"It's sex. Easy." Barbara winked

"Well, fair enough." Stephanie shrugged with a smile

SLAP!

"Plump ass." Cassandra said, having slapped Stephanie's ass

"Don't leave a mark, Cass." Stephanie rubbed her slapped buttock.

"Why not?" She pouted

"Need to save some for later." Steph responded, rubbing her head

"You girls ready?" Barbara asked

"Yep." The two responded, going along with Barbara to their destination

They walked out of the club, the three putting on their masks as they approached their limo

"See you later." Some of the women waved as they went

The three waved back, their bouncer closing the door for them and entering the driver's door

As they drove off, the remaining girls went back into the club, ready for the evening.

"The final day of the trial run." Donna commented "Surprised we aren't booked so much we have no girls left."

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe there's some self-restraint with the customers?" Zatanna answered

"Well at least Caitlin revealed a flaw in our system." Dove shrugged

"Yeah, 'no frigging psychos'." Wonder Girl followed up

"Please don't use that around the customers." Zatanna answered.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Cassandra rolled her eyes

"What she means is we need to do more background checks and not allow someone to book the same girl more than twice or booking two days in a row by the same person." Donna sighed

"Oh, gotcha." Cassandra answered

*with the Batgirl's*

"Is... This the right place?" Steph blinked

"I...Yeah. This is the right place." Batgirl answered

"Strange." Cassandra blinked.

The three looked up... At one of the many safe houses Batman had set up

"Should we go in?" Steph asked

"Yes." Cass nodded, knocking

CREAK!

"Okay...That's unsettling." Barbara commented with the other two nodded in agreement

The three entered with their guard up. Though it was one of Bruce's safe bases, but it wasn't any less creepy.

They soon entered a room...

Where Damian Wayne, the current Robin, was waiting

"Damian?" The three asked in shock and relief.

"YOU called us?" Barbara asked

"Yes." He nodded

"That's a relief." Stephanie sighed gently.

"... You're a virgin, aren't you?" Stephanie smirked

Damian blushed and coughed, trying to keep his cool...but Stephanie hit the nail right on the head.

"Shut up fatgirl. You should be honoured." He grumbled

"OH? Are you SURE you want to say that?" Barbara responded. "We can leave if THIS is how you're acting." And the three turned around

"...W-Wait." Damian responded "Please! I... I am sorry!"

'Gotcha.' The three thought with a smirk.

"Well, since you're SORRY...Okay. We can stay." Barbara answered

"We shall take your virginity." Steph laughed softly

"What first?" Cassandra asked

"Well. Stephanie first." Damian responded

Stephanie grinned and walked forwards, sitting on his lap

"So~, what first Dami? A kiss? A little blowjob?" She teased

She held his face, pushing it into her chest and giggling

"...Kissh." He answered, blushing as his head was between her cleavage.

"Okay." The blonde Batgirl grinned, putting his hands on her purple clad ass as she pulled him into a kiss

"Awe~, that's cute." Barbara smiled

Cassandra nodded in agreement, rubbing her slit through her leather suit

"Ah~, how was that for you?" Stephanie asked, leaving a little drool trail from their lips

"I... Er... Good..." He blinked, unable to explain it

"How's my ass?" Steph asked

"I... Oh!" he gasped, noticing his hands being on her ass and squeezing

"Not bad for your first grope...Right?" Steph asked

Barbara smirked and began to play with Cass' breasts. "Come on, Damian. Don't you want to fuck us?"

She licked the Asians leather clad neck, glad the three where in their Batgirl outfits "You DID order all of us."

"Hmm!" Damian blushed and nodded. "I DID." And he pinned Stephanie down.

Cassandra knelt over Damian, running her fingers over his back and chest

"Take it slow, Dami. You don't have to be forceful." Stephanie whispered as she looked up at him and unbuckled his utility belt

Barbara smirked as she continued to play with herself as Damian was satiated with Cass and Stephanie.

As Damian's member was released, it did show that he WAS Bruce Wayne's son.

"Oh my god!" Stephanie gasped, seeing and feeling Damian's member on her stomach.

"Big." Cassandra blinked, her fingers brushing across his member

"Ah. C-Cassandra." He moaned, rubbing his member against Stephanie's stomach

His member was trapped against the silky softness of Stephanie's suit underneath and the gentle roughness of Cassandra's leather suited fingers on top. A heavenly contrast

"Want to see something?" Cass whispered

"Yes." Damian nodded quickly and lustfully

Cass slyly managed to slip off Stephanie's top and exposed her bra covered breasts to Damian.

She pulled the black and purple material up, pulling it up over her breasts revealing the the lacy purple bra

Damian's eyes widened and he became flushed...with a slightly bloody nose.

The second and third Batgirl's smiled, continuing their rubbing of his penis

"I-I'm. Feeling strange." Damian moaned, feeling light headed

"Cum on my breasts." Stephanie urged

"O-Okay." Damian answered, pulled himself up and felt his member climax

Cassandra held his member tightly in her gloved hand, jerking him off quickly in fast powerful strokes "Cum." She encouraged and bit his ear gently

"Hmm-AH~!" He exhaled and climaxed over Stephanie's breasts, coating them with his seed

"So warm!" Stephanie moaned and smiled

"Thanks." Damian panted, seeing his seed cover Stephanie.

"Keep going?" Cass whispered into Damian's ear, slowly jerking him off as feeling him grow harder under her hand

"Hell yeah." He panted, pulling her into a kiss

As the two kissed, Stephanie licked her lips as she lapped up some of their cum as she sandwiched Damian's cock between her breasts while Barbara leaned forward and started licking the head

"Oh my, GOD!" Damian moaned, feeling his sensitive member being teased while he kissed Cass.

He kissed leaned back against the second Batgirl, the first and third pleasuring his member

"Looks like 'Wayne Jr.' is enjoying himself." Barbara teased as she licked the head, his cock sliding in and out of Stephanie's boobs

"S-So good." He moaned as he wanted to cum again.

Barbara gently pushed Damian and Cass back, so Damian was sitting on Cassandra's lap

"W... why?" Damian stuttered, his cock twitching

"Just wait." Barbara giggled as she crawled over, kneeling in front of them and began to take his cock into her mouth properly

As Barbara took Damian's member into her mouth, the Son of the Bat moaned as he felt her warm wet mouth

She took more into her mouth, licking and sucking in a way she had been unable to before now

"B-Barbara!" He moaned and came into her mouth, feeling her suction slurp his cum.

"Good boy." Cass urged

'I. Am running out.' He thought to himself, wanting more energy to keep going.

He didn't want it to end yet!

"I think he needs a small break." Barbara smiled "Cass, why don't you give him a snack?"

Cass nodded and began to strip off her leather trousers.

She pulled them down past her ass, showing she had no panties on, and that was it. She slipped Damian off her lap and she laid down, pulling her knees to her chest "Eat? Please?" She asked, Stephanie spreading her friends pussy lips for her

Damian looked at her, exposing herself...and Damian gulped, seeing her like this. "O-Okay." He nodded nervously.

He shook his head, summoning all his courage and got to work licking the scared Asians slit

"AH~. Good." She moaned as best as she could speak.

She did not know how to verbally say it but Damian was a natural!

'She tastes sweet. Her voice...it's so good.' Damian thought as his tongue moved faster, his body recovering from its fatigue as he worked. If he was anything like his father, and boy was he a lot like his father, once he had a hang of this he'd be lasting for ages

"C-Cumming!" Cass moaned as she squirted from his tongue.

Damian tasted the sweet nectar from her slit and felt the motivation to keep going. Though he WOULD need some help.

Luckily he saw Barbara and Stephanie kissing while rubbing each other's slits and that was more than he needed

"You three. All fours. Now." He ordered, his eyes twinkling

"Yes, 'Master'." The three smirked and did as they were ordered

Damian moaned, his penis getting harder at being called that

"Cass. You first." He spoke, gripping her hips

His hands held tightly onto her toned ass, Cassandra being in the middle of the three. He slapped her ass, smirking at her moan, before he pushed inside slowly

"HMM~." Cassandra moaned happily, feeling her pussy filled with Damian's cock

"It... Tight." Damian muttered, his eyes fluttering closed. His hands moved from the ass of the second Batgirl onto the others, one on Barbara's right cheek and one on the left cheek of Stephanie's ass. He began to rub them, kneading the different asses as his hips moved backwards and forwards. He gave shallow but strong thrusts into Cassandra's vagina, gradually making the thrusts deeper

"Keep going, Dami. You're doing great." Stephanie smiled only to gasp and go cross-eyed suddenly "A... Are those your FINGERS?!"

"So good!" Barbara moaned, in a similar situation

Damian's hand had slipped down from the two glorious asses and where now fingering the two Batgirl's, showing skill far beyond his experience

"AH~!" The three girls moaned as Damian pleasured them

*Elsewhere*

It was back at the club, Aphrodite was currently in a meeting with some of Earth's greatest heroes

She sat back, looking at the kind men who agreed to meet her today

Bruce, Clark, J'onn, John Constantine; a cornucopia of heroes.

"The Red Lanterns?" John Stewart frowned

"Yes. And Ares is going to attempt to bring them to war with us." Aphrodite nodded

"Wait...'attempt'?" John Constantine asked as he lit up a cigarette.

"Yes, normally he has no problem." Aphrodite answered, passing an ash-tray. "But due to the club, his power's have diminished."

Constantine frowned but put out said cigarette, even he wouldn't risk getting Aphrodite pissed now that she's basically ended super crime

"Because of how few conflicts there have been?" Clark asked

"Exactly." Aphrodite nodded. "His influence to cause conflict has waned as well. The only way he's causing this is through trickery...and that was never his strongest suit."

"So, no guarantee that they are or aren't coming." Bruce summarised

"Yes. But if he tries anything, it WILL happen sooner." Aphrodite answered. 'I caused the Trojan War after all. I know ALL too well.'

The group nodded, preparing battle plans

"Bruce, a word please?" Aphrodite asked

"Of course." Bruce nodded and went over. "What's wrong?"

"I've heard a lot from Selina. And how you've been treating her." Aphrodite answered

"Oh. All good I hope." Bruce gulped gently.

"Yes. And I'm pleased." Aphrodite answered. "I'm pleased for you both."

She reached out and cupped his cheek "My goal in eternity is to see love flourish. True love. I am almost like a mother, in a way. And my girls are my children. I am so happy for you both. So proud."

"Thank you. I...Should get back to the plan." Bruce answered

"Of course." Aphrodite nodded as she felt a familiar tingle run through her. New love was being formed

"What was that about?" Constantine asked

"Something personal." Bruce answered

"Fine." Constantine answered, and took a swig of whiskey from his hip flask. "So, what've we got?"

*back with Damian*

The son of Batman was sitting in a chair, sat proudly like a king, as the three Batgirl's sat in front of him licking his cock as if worshiping it, two of the Batgirl's having love hearts in their eyes

"That was. Amazing." He sighed as he looked on at his three girls as they continued to lick and kiss his dick, worshiping him as they hungered for his final load

"Here it is. The final shot." Damian moaned as he covered the girls with what remained in his testicles

He moaned, his cum shooting over the faces of the three Batgirl's. He painted them white with his seed, the three moaning

"Oh Master~!" Cass and Steph moaned like they were having orgasms before they started kissing, sharing his prize with each other

"I'm done." Damian sighed and slumped into his chair, exhausted and empty

"Then I better go, our appointment is over." Barbara commented as she cleaned herself "I have another one to get to soon."

"We'll stay." Cass smiled

"And enjoy him more once he's recovered." Steph smiled and nuzzled against his cock "We just can't get enough of Master."

"Bye, Barbara." Damian and Cass waved

"See you three later." Barbara waved back and went to clean herself up for her next appointment.

"Oh how adorable of the three." She giggled, making sure her outfit was all clear and returning to her limo

"Are you alright, ma'am?" The bouncer asked respectfully

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Hank." Barbara answered "Mind taking me to my next stop?"

"Of course." Hank nodded and drove, inputting the coordinates in the sat-nav.

"Someone must be paying a lot for me, Pam AND Harl." Barbara commented

"Well, considering that you're some of the top-rated women at the club." Hank answered

"I guess some guy saved up for a real fun night."

"I guess so." Barbara nodded as Hank drove her. "We nearly there?"

"Yes, ma'am." Hank nodded and parked up

"It's a three hour meet up. Hope it's not too bad." She smiled and kissed his cheek

"Have a good night, ma'am." Hank answered

Barbara nodded, a second car pulling up next to her as Ivy and Harley emerged from the second limo

"Thanks Steve!" Harley waved

"By girls, see you later." Steve answered and waved back

"Hello love." Ivy smiled and kissed Barbara "Shall we go in? I am sure they are waiting for us."

"Sure." Barbara nodded as they entered the location.

They walked together and knocked, waiting patiently

"I wonder who ordered all three of us?" Pamela pondered

"Maybe someone fun?" Harley responded as she bounced on the spot

"H-Hello." A timid voice spoke, walking up, it was a scrawny man with brown hair and a sallow complexion, wearing a button shirt and brown trousers.

"Hello." Barbara greeted in her Batgirl voice

"You ordered us?" Ivy purred

"Yes. Yes, I did." The man nodded, taking in their appearance. "You're so...beautiful."

"We work out!" Harley joked, dragging her lovers inside eagerly

The man gave a weak smile as he followed inside and closed the door behind them.

"Soo... what're we doing you hunk?" Harley grinned

"Well...I was going to use these." The man answered, getting some rope and handcuffs while the girls all groaned and felt their limbs get heavy. They fell to their knees, not able to move more than their heads

The man began to grin, wiping his mouth...and revealed a bloody red grin, while his other hand removed his brown hair...revealing toxic green hair.

The man who hired them was...JOKER!

"M... Mr J?" Harley stuttered as the Joker got to work with the handcuffs and ropes

Hello, Harley. 'Puddin's' MISSED you." Joker smiled darkly he patted her cheek, like he was going to slap her but never did

Harley flinched, remembering the abuse she suffered from.

"Oh, Harley. Don't look at me like that. We've got a LOT of catching up to do." Joker smiled

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aphrodite's Club**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these DC characters.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Still with Barbara, Ivy and Harley; they were currently hired by The Joker, though they thought they were going to have some fun.

"You see, Harls. I've been watching you since you joined that whore club." Joker commented, kneeling in front of her

"It-it's not a 'whore club'...In so many words." Harley tried to back up

"You've been such a slut." He continued, patting her cheek softly "It just breaks my heart... Oh, not because I love you or anything. No, no. It's because you ruined my joke by becoming so lovey dovey and goody goody."

"Wh-what joke?" She gulped, hearing this made it reinforce her defences

"How one bad day makes you a monster." He frowned "My favourite joke. So, time to punish you. And what better way than to play within the rules of your whore club? Hahahaha!"

"No. Please. Don't do that." Harley answered

"Oh, I will." He nodded, looking at Barbara and Ivy "Now. I'm going to fuck you two, have all the fun I want. What I want, as your paying client, is to compliment me as much as you can and enjoy it."

Harley knew that Joker WOULDN'T hold back...that's just how he was.

She frowned, spitting softly

"Oh, are there any RULES I need to know about?" He asked as he bound Barbara and Ivy up so that their breasts were bound and slowly turning red

"Only those on the website... Like no physical damage." Barbara flinched "So loosen up a bit."

Joker rolled his eyes and loosened up the ropes off their breasts

"Thank you." Ivy huffed

"Ah, shut up." Joker grumbled and held Ivy by her hair but not too tightly

"Hnn! Enjoying this, Clown?" Ivy snarled gently

"I will be. And so will the two of you." He grinned and squirted a gas from his flower into their face "Now don't forget to do your job!" He laughed

The girls coughed as they smelt the flower, though Ivy was concerned that this smell would be affected by her biology

Joker reached down and began to rub both women's slits, kissing their necks

Ivy mumbled as she felt her slit being teased while Barbara's slit was gushing, whatever that gas Joker had prepared was some form of aphrodisiac.

"F... Fuck! Oh fuck!" Barbara moaned, struggling to keep her mind focused

"How're my fingers ladies? I had a special form of my Joker Toxin whipped up...ESPECIALLY for you two." Joker smirked

"It... It's... so good." Ivy moaned, stuck between a rock and a hard place. She wanted to deny it but it was also her job to do what he wanted, AKA just scream how amazing he was

"Red. Barb." Harley frowned, having caught a whiff of the aphrodisiac and her slit was already soaked, more than she thought possible outside a bukkake party

"Ready?" Joker asked, unzipping his trousers and revealed his white skinned cock

His cock was as white as his skin, the head the same sickly green as his hair. He held it up between the two redheads faces, giggling to himself

'Guess the both heads reflect each other.' Ivy thought as she took a deep gulp and began to lick his cock

Barbara, however, had almost no hesitation as she got to work

Harley bit her bottom lip and began to stroke her pussy, seeing her ex, getting a blowjob from her two friends.

From her two lovers. Her two fiancé's

"Hmm~. " She frowned, not wanting to be left out.

Batgirl moaned as she licked the white length, Ivy sucking the green head

'Cock, cock, cock!' Barbara thought happily as she licked up and down

'It tastes good.' I have thought, nearly choking herself under on his cock

"Ah~, I'm cumming!" He moaned and came into Ivy's mouth

Ivy's eyes watered, trying to swallow the cum and take more into her mouth but he pushed her off him

She coughed as she felt his toxic cum in her mouth, but Barbara began to lap up the cum that had fallen onto Ivy's bosom

The two nuzzled their faces against each other, mumbling happily

"Oh, Harley. Want a taste?" He asked

"Y... Yes." She gulped

"Say 'Ah'." He smiled, grabbing Harley's mouth and pulled her down to his cock

"Ahh~." She moaned

And with that, Joker shoved his cock into her mouth and heard her gag over it.

It was hard and powerful, a fucking Harley was use to

'He's rough. G-Guess that makes sense.' She thought as her mascara was starting to run 'He was ALWAYS like this.'

"A-AH~!" He moaned and climaxed in her mouth "Now for the real fun!"

"R-Real fun?" Harley asked dripping the cum out from her mouth

"Spread your legs Batgirl." He ordered

"Oh, good. Look at these...I remember when I shot you." Joker smirked, stroking her opened legs.

"Yes... That felt so good." Barbara forced out, following her order even as she wanted to bite his nose off

"You. Sonnovabitch." Ivy glared with anger as Joker's cum and saliva covered cock was rubbing against Barbara's slit.

"Ah ah, Pammy. You don't want me to complain, do you?"

Ivy just snarled, not wanting ANY of that bastard's cum in Barbara. And if he had his way with her...there would be ANY chance she could have the monster's child.

"Here we go, Batty." Joker giggled, rubbing her slit through her tight black suit before he made a small tear giving him access to her pussy. He held his white penis and slowly pushed into her wet vagina

"AH~!" Barbara moaned as she felt his cock within her, feeling her pussy stretch out by his cock.

The green head pierces her vagina, going deep quickly

Barbara's body seemed to instinctively bounce on Joker's member, drooling as she was still intoxicated by the aphrodisiac

"Oh fuck yes! Yes! It feels so good! Deeper! More!"

"Ah, music to my ears." Joker smiled "Maybe I should have done this way back then!"

"Yes, yes. You should've!" Barbara moaned, the aphrodisiac talking.

'Barbara.' Ivy frowned, using her abilities to summon any nearby plants to try and get Joker

But she felt so hot, so horny she couldn't do it properly

"Hey, is there a problem with me giving you a cream pie?" Joker asked, catching Ivy's and Harley's attention. Was THIS what he wanted? THIS level of joke?

"I... No." Ivy said bitterly, wishing she could finger herself right now to at least take the edge off

"Don't worry, Ivy. You'll get your own fucking soon!" Joker laughed as he came inside Barbara

"Oh fuck yes!" Batgirl moaned happily, kissing Ivy

"Mmm!" Ivy moaned

"Red's..." Harley frowned, moaning louder as she fingered herself faster

Joker pulled out of Barbara, readying himself with Ivy "Let's go plant bitch!" He grinned and pushed inside her asshole

"AH! J-Joker!" Ivy moaned as she felt her asshole being forced open by the Clown Prince of Crime

She had never had much anal sex before, making her even tighter

"Are you an anal virgin? Did I get your 'little flower'?" Joker jested

"N-No. Just, unused." Ivy moaned as she felt her breasts bounce from Joker fucking her ass. "Your cock just feels so wonderful it makes my mind blank."

Joker laughed heartily as he fucked faster and harder.

Harley moaned as she fingered herself, pulling Barbara into a kiss

She could still taste Joker's cum on her tongue.

"Ah~, I'm cumming!" Joker moaned and climaxed in Ivy's ass

He pulled out, being sure to shoot as much as he could in her vagina

'Finally... time for the payback you deserve.' Ivy thought as she went cross-eyed from pleasure 'Just a few more rounds, one or two!'

"Look at you, Harley. Enjoying lezzing out on Batgirl?" Joker asked

"I love her." She nodded

"You 'love her'? Really?" Joker inquired.

Harley hummed and nodded again, as Joker removed her panties and rubbed his cock by her two holes.

He debated which to use, taking joy in his slow pace

'I-I can't say it. Don't say his name.' Harley thought as she kissed Barbara 'Focus on her.'

"Hmm. How about. HERE?" He asked, pushing deep into Harley's ass, making her moan into Barbara's mouth

Her favourite hole!

"How's it feel, Harl? My cock in the place which melts ya?" Joker smiled, thrusting away, giving it all.

Harley refused to break the kiss, focusing on Barbara

"I can keep this up, Harley. Just you see." Joker continued, slapping Harley's ass for good measure.

Ivy smiled, moving Harley so they where now kissing

'Oh, fuck yeah. That's it!' Harley thought

"Harley. I'm gonna paint you WHITE!" Joker moaned and climaxed in Harley's ass.

He pulled out, cumming on her pale ass and falling onto HIS pale ass exhausted

'Oh, fuck.' Harley thought as Joker climaxed on her ass.

Joker panted, soon laughing in his normal maddening way

'Th-that laugh.' Harley thought in fear, turning around and saw the mad clown prince of crime laugh

He then pinned her and Barbara against Ivy, slamming into the plant woman's vagina as he fucked away and pulled out a gun

"AH!" Ivy's eyes widened as she saw the gun right against her temple.

"There's gonna be a bit of a countdown red!" He laughed "This round is gonna be your three whores last! And if any of you try and stop me, well my gun is VERY sensitive! Wanna take that risk?"

"W-What would you like?" Ivy moaned, trying to stay focussed...but with Joker fucking her it was just hard.

"What do you mean?"

"A money shot. A boob-job. Ass fuck. What would you like?" She moaned

"I'm fucking your pussy, aren't I? I'm gonna creampie you and then blow your brains out!" He laughed

'We'll. See.' Ivy thought as she moaned, bucking her hips against his cock.

Joker laughed and grunted, his free hand fingering both Barbara and Harley roughly

It stretched his fingers out, but he managed it. "AH~! Three tight cunts. How lucky can a guy get?" He laughed as the three gasped and moaned, kissing each other happily

"I-I'm cumming!" Ivy moaned, feeling her pussy tighten.

"Fuck!" Joker gasped as he came

The three panted as Joker pulled out, letting his toxic cum slide out of Ivy's pussy.

"Looks like. That's your last cr-" Joker began to aim his gun, before gripping his heart.

"W... What... Is... Go..." He started only to collapse, dead with a frown on his face

The three girls looked at the now dead corpse of Joker, the aphrodisiac that had gripped them was wearing off.

"R-Red. What? What happened?" Harley panted

"He's dead, Harley. He's dead." Ivy panted, feeling confident in it.

"But HOW?" Harley asked, holding Barbara

"Poison. MY poison. Psycho should've used a condom." Ivy answered before she began to kiss Harley lustfully, fingering Barbara

'We're free from him.' Harley thought lovingly.

She began to finger Ivy, Barbara fingering Harley

"AH~! B-Barb!" Harley moaned happily.

"Gotcha. Want. Fucking." Barbara whispered into Harley's ears.

Ivy smiled, breaking the kiss and kissing Barbara

'Together forever, Barb.' Ivy thought lovingly.

*Elsewhere*

Aphrodite smiled gently, watching girls finishing their fun for the night

"Thanks, everyone. Remember to tip the waitresses!" Zatanna spoke

"We like getting pounded into the ground!" She joked

The club laughed as they began to leave, leaving tips and goodbyes to the club and waitresses

And place as soon empty, the girls tired from today's hard work

"Fu~ck. What a day." Cheetah sighed

"Yeah." Raven nodded... and then the sky erupted with red light

"What the hell?" The customers screamed as they saw it.

"Oh, no." Diana whispered

"They're coming." Aphrodite agreed

Everyone ran outside, seeing the force heading towards them

An army, a legion, an armada of Red Lanterns; lead by Atrocitus and brought together by Ares.

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aphrodite's Club**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Co-Writer GreyKing46**

 **We do not own these DC characters.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The Red Lanterns have come, they turned the sky a bloody red with their wrathful glow. Ready to strike down at the heroes and heroines below

The first war, the first conflict, in over a year

"Heroes of Earth. Prepare for conquest!" Atrocitus roared. "LANTERNS, ATTACK!"

"ATROCITUS!" Aphrodite yelled, walking out of the club and looking up at him "I wish to talk, before the battle begins!"

"You wish to parley, whore mistress?" Atrocitus asked as he flew down, keeping his Lanterns back.

"Exactly." She nodded

"What could you parley with?" Atrocitus asked, landing on his feet and looked at Aphrodite.

"It is called talking." She commented, cocking her hip on instinct "Tell me. Why do you want a war? Because Ares told you to?"

"And if he did? We've also been promised 'treasures'." Atrocitus answered

"Aren't the Red Lanterns meant to punish the evil? Use your rage for Vengeance? Why attack us when we have done nothing wrong." She stated simply, unleashing her powers softly

"That is true." Atrocitus answered, seeing her point.

His eyes grew heavy lidded, his lust filled gaze moving over her body

"You don't have to attack us." She smiled, reaching out for his cheek "And we have no problems with you Red Lanterns using us to unleash your desires."

"Well-" Atrocitus whispered, being enthralled by her

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" Ares shouted. "Attack!" Trying to give his order

He forced all of his power out, super charging their rage

The Lanterns roared as their rage burned like an inferno, turning to the women of the club and zoomed down.

"Aphy!" Diana screamed in fear, getting in front of Aphrodite and crossing her arms. Letting her bracelets take the full force of the Red Lanterns first attack

Ares fell to the floor in exhaustion, seeing the Red Lanterns begin their onslaught, feeling his strength slowly return. The God of War was getting stronger.

He smirked, watching proudly

"Wols!" Zatanna called out, engulfing some of the lanterns in a slow spell

The flying heroes charged in, getting ready as they charged energy

"Everyone, retaliate but don't hurt them!" Aphrodite called out

A tear fell from her eyes, watching this war begin

'I win.' Ares thought smugly, getting stronger with each passing second.

Red light filled the room, the group battling

'Ares. You fiend.' Aphrodite thought sadly.

She cried softly, pain jolting down to her very core

The clash between the Red Lanterns and the Women was massive, the power difference was massive. Fuelling the power of Ares much faster

The powerful heroes joined the battle, assisting the women

"Kal!" Kara called out

"We've got you!" Superman responded, pushing back the Red Lanterns while trying to fight off Ares' influence.

"BURN!" A Red Lantern spewed out napalm blood at Martian Manhunter

"No you don't!" Raven frowned, opening a portal and sending the blood right back at her

"GAH!" The Lantern roared as it had a face full of boiling blood.

The Lanterns pushed forwards, trying to claw and kill them, using their enhanced strengths and constructs.

Aphrodite walked through the battle field, towards Ares

"Look at it, Aphrodite. The basis of this world." Ares struggled to get up, glaring at her. "War. And Lust."

"Even now, you show how worthless you are Ares." Aphrodite whispered sadly "All of my girls, after everything we've done? Love is still overflowing on this world. This conflict will not last. And when it's finished, you will truly be gone."

"I will NEVER be gone." Ares answered, standing up and tried to summon a blade.

A large blade with a strange curve appeared in his hand

Aphrodite gulped as she saw the blade. Black like ebony with a silver edge, emblazoned with a skull near the hilt of the blade

His famous sword

"I've won." Ares responded, slashing his sword as best as he could, slashing at Aphrodite.

Aphrodite summoned a shield of energy, blocking the strike "No, you haven't. Even now, love continues to flow."

"I've still got my army!" Ares slammed his blade down onto the shield

VIOLET FLASH!

The armies and the gods were almost blinded by the bright violet light, and almost immediately behind the Red Lanterns were the Star Sapphires!

"Attack!" Jessica Cruz called

And said Lantern was wearing a Star Sapphire empowered Green Lantern uniform.

The Star Sapphires shot out their constructs, trapping the Red Lanterns as best as they can.

But it wasn't the only surprise that they had up their sleeves.

"Unleash the Butcher!" Atrocitus roared

Using their collective power, the Red Lanterns culminated their energies and summoned a creature.

It was a massive bull-like creature with a mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth, tusks by the side of its head that towered over the beings on Earth.

The Entity of Rage, the Butcher

With a deep guttural roar, The Butcher began to stampede through the heroes and fuel Ares even further.

The Star Sapphires had to retaliate with their own power. But they weren't doing this alone.

Emerging from the clouding was a roaring monster

"What on Olympus is THAT?" Ares looked in worry as he heard that loud roar

"THAT. Is what we have together." Aphrodite smiled "The Entity of Love... The Predator."

Emerging from the fog, came a large wolf-like creature, flowing wings as large as itself, almost dwarfing the Butcher in size.

The Butcher was barley the size of its paw, and as a comparison the Butcher was a big as a train right now

The wolf-like creature seemed to be armoured with the Star Sapphire armour on its front and back legs, a helmet and heavy plated chest armour. Its claws were sharp and long, almost 18 feet in length.

"Oh." Diana gasped

"Shit." Ares whispered

The Butcher looked up at the Predator...and realised he now, was the prey.

The Personification of Love, was a Big. Bad. Wolf.

"What did you say again, Ares?" Aphrodite asked cockily as she got up.

AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The Predator howled proudly and shook the Earth

"'I win'." She smiled "No. WE win." Aphrodite continued

NOM!

Ares' jaw dropped as he saw The Butcher being eaten by the Predator.

Someone call Bigby Wolf, the Predator's taking his job.

The Red Lanterns looked in fear, getting their senses back.

This war was over as it started, the violet light restraining the warriors of rage

"Ah~." The Red Lanterns began to sigh and calm down.

"No! No! You-you can't do this!" Ares dropped his sword and felt his power wane

"Goodbye Ares." Aphrodite frowned, seeing the war god disappear

She sighed heavily and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Thank you, Star Sapphires."

"We should show this world love!" One Star Sapphire suggested

"We already have." Aphrodite smiled as she saw the Sapphire's starting to riot

"Grr." The Predator growled softly

"Sit." Aphrodite ordered gently with a smile, the Entity of Love doing as it was told and nuzzling its head against her hand

"Wow, she's good." Flash commented, pointing to Aphrodite.

"She IS Love incarnate." Batman deadpanned

"What do we do with the Red Lanterns?" Martian Manhunter questioned

As Martian Manhunter said that, the Red Lanterns were beginning to calm down, feeling their controlled rage subside.

"I have some ideas." Aphrodite smiled as she floated between the Red Lanterns, stroking the feline Dex-Starr

"What do you have in mind?" Atrocitus asked cautiously

*Time Skip*

Aphrodite smiled, dressed in a sexy female business suit as Bleeze was lying on a therapist's chair

"Now, Ms. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Aphrodite asked as she twirled a pen in her fingers.

"This is our fifth session." Bleeze commented, crossing her legs

"Well, let's pick up where we left off." Aphrodite smiled, sitting up, swaying her hips towards her.

She straddled Bleez's waist, reaching up and gently slipping the cowl off the woman's head

"Beautiful~." Aphrodite smiled as she stroked Bleez's face and kissed her.

Bleez moaned, holding her ass

The two were being cheered by the crowd who were seeing this lesbian action, mostly humans but also former Red Lanterns.

Yes, this was another stage play

It was several months down the line since the 'Red Lantern Invasion' and everything seemed to be much better than before. And even Oliver Queen was allowed back in.

Yes many members still kept the rings and were still able to use them; there were just not many things that required their Vengeance

"Okay, who had the beers?" A bartender asked.

"Over here." Zatanna waved

"Coming up." He answered, passing them along to the tables.

"Hey, have you seen Selina or Cheetah around?" Caitlin asked

"Not for the past month. But then again, babies." Zatanna stated

"That's good. What did Selina have?" Caitlin asked

"A girl." Cassandra answered. "Named her 'Helena'."

"Another one?" Stephanie joked

"Yeah, another one." Zatanna chuckled

"My ears are burning; people talking about me?" Helena smirked

"We heard about your little sister." Barbara nodded

"Yeah~, she's adorable." Helena chuckled

"How are you two and Damian?" Helena asked, pointing at Steph and Cass as she sat down

"Satisfied." Cass smiled dreamily.

"Yeah. He's been experimenting on Cass with paddles." Steph teased

"Oh REALLY?" The girls asked

"Steph." Cass pushed her shared lover

"What? It's the truth." She laughed

"Embarrassing." Cass blushed, feeling embarrassed by that.

"Cute." Steph giggled

"WHOO!" The club cheered as they saw the hostess and one of the girls now fucking on stage.

Bleez had made a construct strap on and was fucking Aphrodite

"Looks like our Lady Aphy is having fun." Diana smiled, seeing and hearing her moan.

"Of course she is. Glad she finally got to star in a play, she needs a break from being in that office all the time." Donna nodded

"So...What do we do now? The Red Lanterns have calmed down and Ares is gone. What's next?" Mary Marvel asked and suddenly a rumble was heard outside

"I didn't WANT to jinx this!" Mary apologised as they went outside.

They looked out to see a large skull like ship with several tentacles emerging from it, Brainiac's ship

"Let us deal with it." Kara, Supergirl, giggled as she and Karen, Power Girl, walked out of the club "Mary and Ms Martin can come to if they want."

"I kind of have to now." Mary Marvel answered as an apology.

"I do not mind." M'gan smiled, the four flying into the ship at high speed. With their speed and power they quickly arrived to where the madman was waiting

Inside the ship was Brainiac, one of Superman's most nefarious foes.

He was a green-skinned humanoid with purple and silver markings on his bald head. Wearing black and silver armour with purple energy cores that surrounded all but his head.

"Hello Brainiac." Kara smiled

"Kara Zor-El. I see that you have come to stop me?" Brainiac asked, mentally controlling his ship

The girls looked at each other and smiled

"No." Karen licked her lips

"What do you mean? What have you in mind?" Brainiac asked, not really getting the message.

"... We're going to show you the heart of Aphrodite." The four girls smiled. Kara, Mary and Megan pulling their shirts up showing their perky breasts while Karen widened her boob-window letting her super large tits emergency freely

Brainiac's eyes just widened. He didn't realise this what they had been doing since he was last here. He honestly was intrigued, panicking and stuck dumb all at the same time.

Down by Wayne Manor, Bruce was cradling his daughter. Baby Helena, Selina was sleeping soundly in her room...THEIR room.

"Our precious little princess." Bruce smiled gently

Selina stirred gently, hearing Bruce's voice to the side of her. Helena felt so tiny and light, being in her father's arms.

She was small, so small... So delicate... So innocent

"I'll protect you, Helena. You and your mother both. I promise." Bruce whispered, kissing her forehead gently.

He placed her down to sleep, seeing how cute she was.

Confused how she had anything to do with him, how such a perfect creature was related to him in any way

"I love you both. Sweet dreams." Bruce whispered to the both of them and let them rest.

He left the bedroom, adjusting his tie

"Off to work, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked

"I am, Alfred." Bruce answered, a spring in his step for the first time...in a long time.

"I am happy for you." Alfred nodded

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce answered and went to his car.

Life for him was going great

We zoom out of this world, leaving it to its own devices allowing it to thrive, continue and prosper.

All was right

We zoom back into the Heart of Aphrodite, seeing the girls enjoy themselves in the many positions

"AH~! I can't believe we've got all day left." Steph moaned, being scissored by Cass.

"When done, with Master." Cass panted and kissed her. The two were in the back, getting the edge off their lust during their break

"Hey, Cass. Steph. Someone's asking for you for tonight." Livewire spoke as she saw them, not minding their lust.

"Who?" Steph panted in annoyance, the two pulling their pants back up and getting back to work

Livewire smirked as she just gestured to one of the rooms. "You'll see."

The two grumbled and followed

Livewire showed the room and let them enter...and to their surprise was-

"Damien?" The two asked

"Hey girls." He smiled as he sat in an over the top throne. Hanging from the wall behind him was ball-gags, whips, clamps, paddles, butt-plugs, dildos, handcuffs and a few other things

The two girls, still a bit high on their lust, were getting wet by the sights inside this room.

"Are you being disrespectful?" Damian grinned

"No, Master." The two smiled and reassured him.

They walked in and hugged him tightly, squeezing his head between their breasts

"Ah~, bliss." Damian smiled and sighed happily.

As we leave the room, we see the club and its inhabitants enjoying themselves.

Up on the stage was Stargirl, giving a wonderful show on the stripper pole

"WHOO!" The men and women cheered, as one person saw a VERY good sight of Stargirl's ass.

One man groaned, enjoying a nice blowjob from Blackfire

"Oh, fuck! So good!" The man moaned and came in her mouth

"I wonder what's taking so long up there." Fire commented, looking up at Brainiac's ship

"Oh... Something nice." Aphrodite smiled, feeling a familiar tingle.

We zoom back up, entering the ship once more.

Supergirl was moaning in lust with hearts in her eyes, bouncing on Brainiac's large green cock

Mary Marvel and Ms Martian where sucking his green balls greedily whole moaning

And Power Girl was kissing him, hearts in her own eyes as she moaned

The reason for the moaning? Brainiac's ships had tentacles moving in and out of their holes

"Oh, science! You are such slutty women!" Brainiac moaned as he was being pleasured

"Such unimaginable pleasure! I love it!"

"Yeah. We're slutty women." Karen smiled and moaned "So... You gonna leave Earth alone hot stuff?"

"No... But I will protect it!" Brainiac said in pleasure, kissing Power Girl once more

Mary and Megan smiled, leaving quietly. Their job was done, the two leaving the new love to itself.

We go back to the Heart of Aphrodite once more seeing Dinah and Kate Cain, Black Canary and Batwoman, giving a sexy lesbian show and dance. Their wedding rings shinning as they held hands

In the apartments we see Barbara, Pamela and Harley Ivy all in bed together, lightly kissing and rubbing each other. Nothing sexual, just the three of them taking gentle pleasure in each other's near presence

In another apartment we see Cheetah resting, having finally put her child to sleep. She smiled proudly, joy filling her very soul.

And now we zoom down, seeing Aphrodite walk into the back room, gagged moaning echoing through the halls "I'm back~." She called playfully as the room was filled with torch light.

Pinned on all fours was Carol Ferris in her Star Sapphire uniform. Looking over her was the Predator, slamming its massive cock in and out of her like a rabid animal. It grunted with each thrust, his cock sliding through the suit like it didn't even exist. Both of Carol's holes overflowing with cum

But she wasn't alone.

In the corner of the room was Atrocitus, standing tall. He was holding a red skinned woman with C-Cup breasts and was slamming her up and down his massive cock.

The woman had red skin, short black hair that looked very 'lesbian', some tattoos under her left eye and a firm body. She wore yellow ankle high boots, tight black pants which currently had a large tear between them allowing access to her holes and a yellow shirt with a high collar and a slit going half way down her breasts which has been torn wider. On the left side of her shirt was the Sinestro Corps logo.

This was Soranik Natu, daughter of Sinestro and the current leader of the Sinestro Corps

Also between Atrocitus's legs, licking his balls and Soranik's pussy was a blue skinned woman. She had massive DD breasts, a massive ass that just screamed to be spanked and a very curvy body. Her eyes where solid black and she had black hair that went to her ass. She wore just a black along bikini that barley covered anything.

This was Lyssia Drak, the lore-keeper of the Sinestro Corps

A few weeks ago Carol had forgotten what love was, having gone Yandere on a customer. So the Predator was reminding her what true love was.

A year ago Sinestro had disappeared. Shortly after Soranik took control. A month ago the Corps who centred fear attacked Earth, the tyrant's daughter saying what they were doing was a sin. But with the combined power of the Red, Violet and Green Lanterns as well as the heroes of Earth, they where no contest. And Atrocitus has been spending the last month teaching the two what love was and why it was so important

Aphrodite's plan had worked. The world was knowing love and peace. All through sex.

"How are you Carol?" She smiled, kneeling down and cupping the Star Sapphire's cheek while the Predator continued to thrust away at her well fucked hole

Carol was moaning, her tongue was hanging out as her womb was stretched out from the Predator's cock

"I'll take that as good?" Aphrodite giggled and kissed her nose before she stood up and walked towards Atrocitus, her hips swaying "How are these naughty girls, Atrocitus?" She asked, running a hand sensually over his chest. He held Soranik's neck as he held her reverse cowgirl position and slammed her up and down his giant neck, while holding Lyssa's face against his balls and the red skinned woman's cunt

"They're fine...MORE than that, actually." He moaned

"Oh?" She asked, one hand gently holding the one he had around Soranik's neck and loosening the grip "Are you?"

"Yesh, yesh I am. I love this." Soranik moaned, looking up with hearts in her eyes

"And what about you?" Aphrodite asked, grabbing Lyssa by her dark hair and pulling her back making Atrocitus' large balls escape her mouth with a large 'pop'

"AH~! Lady Aphy." Lyssa moaned, looking up at Atrocitus and Aphrodite.

"Who do you love?" She purred

"I love cock~. I love breasts~. I love this~!" Lyssa moaned

"Oh, but that isn't love Lyssa. Looks like you have to stay here for another 24 hours." Aphrodite giggled, caressing Atrocitus' balls "You think you can keep going, big boy?"

"I don't know." Atrocitus moaned "Do you want her a babbling cum soaked mess, or an incoherent cum filled mess?"

"Good boy." Aphrodite giggled, kissing him softly as she squeezed his balls "I know I chose right be to my bitch breaker."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Atrocitus responded as Aphrodite left.

The Goddess continued to walk back to her office, where she noticed a surprise waiting for her.

She opened the door, her eyes widening softly

There was Diana, wearing a collar and lingerie. "Lady Aphy."

"Oh my... My precious Princess... What's the occasion?" She smiled, walking towards her gently

"No occasion. Just because." Diana answered, swaying to her Goddess and looped her arms around her. "Just because."

"Just because?" Aphrodite asked and urging her to continue that thought, her fingers rubbing over Diana's toned stomach and thighs

Diana moaned gently and caressed Aphrodite. "Because. I love you. I wanted to surprise you."

"There we go." She smiled "I love you to."

Diana smiled, her eyes sparkling as she kissed the goddess

The world was perfect

*Back in the ?*

"And there we go everyone." Aphrodite smiled at the audience, her legs spread wide as she gently fingered herself as she sat in the cinema

The doors suddenly burst open, making her jump lightly

A slightly pissed Grey and Ghost walked in, a happy and giggling Luna and Catherine hugging their respective lovers arm

"Okay, you've had your fun lady." Grey frowned "Now get out, this is our show."

"Oh~. Didn't you like your respite?" Aphrodite asked as she got up.

"'Respite'? We lost about two years!" Ghost responded

"Oh, I don't mind doing it again." Catherine giggled as she hugged Ghost's arm tighter "Give us some more alone time."

"Agreed." Luna smiled and nuzzled Grey's arm

"OUT!" Grey and Ghost snapped/yelled at the goddess of love and pointed at the door

"Very well. I'll go visit your sister, Ghost." Aphrodite answered.

Ghost grumbled and facepalmed; he, Grey, Catherine and Luna went to their seats.

"Well, this story is finished." Grey commented

"Yeah." Catherine pouted

"Wait... She said she was going to see Ghost's sister..." Luna blinked as the four looked at each other

"You don't think..." They said as one

...

"Oh lady Aphrodite!" An echoed Voice moaned from outside the room

...

"WEAVER!" The four yelled in concern, running out of the room as fast as they could do stop the potential multiversal paradox

 **To be continued**

 **If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
